Kagura and Sesshomaru
by somethingkute
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. My intake on their relationship during the series. Set in fedual era during the latter battles against Naraku. Please R&R. Good or bad, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Well, I haven't written in a really long time but I did get some "inspiration" from watching a little bit of a more recent episode of the show. So I came up with this. Hope you Kagura X Sesshomaru fans enjoy… But if you don't I can't blame you because there's a reason I don't do this professionally. (Lol.)**

**Story Summary: My idea of a closer look into Sess and Kagura's relationship. The story is set in the feudal era, in the midst of the battles against Naraku.**

**Chapter One: Master and Servant**

**- Kagura has been traveling with Sesshomaru. After noticing her increasing absences, Naraku has summoned her back to his castle. -**

She entered the castle as quietly as she had left it three days prior. The silence ringed in her ears as the miasma burned her nose and throat. Stepping nonchalantly over the demonic corpses, she pulled back the sliding door and entered the overly heated room. 'Might as well get this over with now,' she thought. Her eyes went directly to the large dark figure residing in the corner; she cautiously moved forward and crouched down, her jade colored earrings dangling with her red fan in hand. "You called for me, Master," she said in her most forced sweet, falsely obedient voice trying hard not to sound sarcastic.

"You reek of that demon yokai, Kagura," he replied plainly showing no emotion; not even bothering to turn his attention away from the window. Kagura gasped in surprise. Hesitantly replying so as giving her time to think thoroughly about what response to give him that would give her the least amount of trouble. "I - I do not know which yokai you speak of, Naraku," the wind witch lied making certain as to avert her eyes from his face, instead fixing them on the wood paneled floors.

"Tell me, supposed loyal servant," he said mockingly, "what exactly are your intentions with the dog yokai." His eyes now turned to her, searching for her reasoning; but still she did not look up.

"I still do not understand, Master Naraku."

"You are truly a terrible liar. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I am not as naïve as you may assume? I have ignored this betrayal long enough. Honestly my Kagura, you surely did not expect to use that demon against me. I cannot fathom how you could ever think he could develop feelings for you. You, a creation of the one person he absolutely despises." Kagura's surprise had now turned to anger. Still she managed to hide this from him, not wanting to upset him anymore than he had already seemed to be despite his calm demeanor. Naraku hadn't received the answers he wanted from the wind sorceress so, he continued. "If there was even a small glimmer of attraction whatsoever in his blood, it could all be summed up to an ordinary dog in heat. The mere desire of a yokai" She gritted her teeth in displeasure, clenching her fan in her hand in an attempt to hold back her distaste in his words. Still she remained silent. He spoke again, observing her slight, nearly unnoticeable reactions. "Think about it; has he marked you? No? Exactly. Knowing you, you probably didn't even notice. Were you too busy being lost in ecstasy to realize you were simply being used?" Now she was furious. How dare he insist such a thing?

She spoke, "You're wrong; that never happened!"

"Oh? He wasn't kind enough to grant you with such a gift of being deflowered? Or maybe perhaps it simply wasn't offered to him?" Kagura's eyes heated with fire yet, her lips give no answer. "Shame. Perhaps if you had offered it to him, then he might have been persuaded into assisting you in your escape." Naraku paused for a moment, turning his face back towards the window. "No matter, the corrupted, overgrown canine would have been no match for my power and strength. Your efforts would have all been in vain." Naraku smiled smugly.

That was enough. He had sent Kagura way over the edge. She could remain quiet no longer. She rose from the floor quickly unto her feet, clasping her fan almost as if she were ready to attack. "Strength?" She spat in utter disgust. "You call hiding away in some deep, dark castle within toxic mountaintops strength?" Naraku peered at her form the corner of his eyes. "The only power you possess is trickery, a mere con-artist, with the perks of a lord only because of the jewel. Sesshomaru is more than a match for you and any other demon. The bottom-line and truth of the matter is you're a weak, pathetic excuse for a demon with a few jewel shards up your sleeve."

Naraku's eyes cut at Kagura and extensions to his newly-made body tightly wrapped around Kagura in an instance so swiftly and forcefully that she didn't even get a chance to cry out. There he held her off the ground, the scaly appendages suffocating the blood flood to her neck, arms and legs. She tried to breath but Naraku just squeezed tighter. "Listen very closely, Kagura." His voice filled with rage and annoyance. "This 'pathetic excuse for a demon' holds something very dear to you within the palms of my hands." He grasped her heart making her groan in pain. "That dog yokai, Sesshomaru and I share something in common yet in a very different way." Kagura squinted trying to focus on her Master and his words but, her dizziness made this a very difficult task. "Sesshomaru may have a hold on those spiritual emotions you managed to develop but the physical heart I hold can kill you." He released her allowing her to crash down to the floor in a thud as she held her chest and gasped for air. Naraku peered down upon her and went on to say, "I will admit that he is a formidable opponent but answer this for yourself, Kagura; if I were to give you your heart right now, would you even able to make it past me in one piece?" Kagura eyes widened as she gripped the reality of his words. "Now who's the one who's weak?" He said turning to walk out of the room, leaving her there to pity herself and soak in his hurtful enlightenment.

**Too be continued….**

**Author's Note: Too much Naraku? I thought so too. I didn't know this scene would be so long until I typed it up. Anyway, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames? Hey, knock yourself out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I tried to make this as detailed as possible so you could really see what my mind saw when I was thinking this up. Also I tried to leave the characters' personalities as close to what they originally were as I could. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Beautiful Dreamer**

**- Sesshomaru tries to escape the thoughts of Kagura but she follows him even in his dreams. -**

Just outside the forest was where Sesshomaru decided to set up camp. "Milord, why are we stopping?"

Looking back at Rin asleep on top of Ah-Uh he answered, "Rin is tired."

"That child sleeps more than a newborn babe," Jaken stated folding his arms with his staff in hand as he turned to look at Rin sleeping face.

Night fell and he leaned in his usual spot against the tree, his tree, while his snow white fur cradled his neck and face but, he did not sleep. His mind kept him distracted as it pondered the question. 'Where is she? Why did she leave?' Surprised and slightly angry at himself he decided he would end all thoughts related to that particular demoness. His mind fought with the knotted tightness in his chest that always seemed to fill with worry whenever her name of her crossed his thoughts. Because ridding her completely from himself was becoming a losing battle, he determined the best remedy would be to seize all function with sleep. Closing he amber eyes, he drifted into slumber. -

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at all the pretty flowers!" The little girl squealed and ran through the vast, yellow meadow.

"I've never seen a field of flowers stretch so wide," Jaken added following close behind. The small girl and the imp disappeared from sight yet, Sesshomaru stood in the same spot, observing. 'Something strange.' He thought as the breeze travel through his silver strands. A different yet familiar scent, something other than flowers caressed his senses.

"Sesshomaru?" she spoke and he turned to face her. Her ruby lips formed a radiant smile as she walked toward him, close. She stood there, right under his nose. A slight gasp escaped his lips when she took his hand into hers.

'She's holding my hand,' his mind echoed, 'how dare she - ' his thoughts were interrupted when she placed his hand on her chest. He could feel pulse vibrations against his palms through the smooth kimono layers. Was this her heart?

"Naraku is dead; I've got my own heart beating inside my chest now."

'What?' he thought puzzled but, not speaking a word. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the vivid, turquoise colored sky turned into a deep purple with blotches of rolling white clouds. 'What the hell?' His eyes searched through the strange new darkness. Kagura, who was now fear-stricken, stirred closer to Sesshomaru still holding on to his hand. 'Kagura scared? This is a first.' He thought. Then the once luscious meadow and turned into a black and grey grave of dead flowers. Both their eyes watch as the wildlife in front of them begin to decay into dust in the increasing wind. 'What is all this?'

"Sesshomaru look!" Kagura yelped in horror causing immense dissatisfaction in Sesshomaru. His eyes followed her in the direction of the ground. He couldn't believe it. The earth beneath his feet was beginning to open up. Kagura grabbed his forearms as the grim darkness started to pull her in. "Sesshomaru!" she cried losing her grip.

'Damnit,' the force pulling her was getting stronger and his firm grip was begining to fade. She was slipping away into nothingness right before his eyes. The force pulled her yet deeper into the gaped opening.

"Ahh!" she shrieked, now clinging to his sleeves. Just then they tore and in a flash she was swallowed into the unknown. "Sesshomaru!" her voice echoed as the ground quickly closed up.

"Kagura!" he cried just before he heard the wicked laughter of the beast Naraku. However that was all he sensed as he scoped the barren terrain.

"If I had known all it took was a sleazy wind whore to lure you into my traps; I'd have done this sooner"

"Coward, show yourself! Where's Kagura?" Naraku's voice gave no reply instead it returned taunting laughter once again.

Sesshomaru snarled in anger. "Kagura!" -

"Sesshomaru?" she shook him gently, "Sesshomaru, wake up." He eyes flickered open in a frenzy. Kagura was kneeled over him with her hands resting on his shoulders. Through the dark night her red eyes and lips glowed. No wonder his dream had seemed so real. Her scent, her voice, her touch; there she was.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"You were talking in your sleep again. It looked like you were having a bad dream." Sesshomaru grunted in displeasure.

"I meant what are you doing here?"

'He said that as if I've never spent the night with him. Does he not want me here?' She thought before answering, "I went to go see what Naraku wanted and came back here when I was finished. I thought - "

"What do I say?" He interrupted.

"Huh?" she asked clearly showing the confusion on her face.

"You said again. What do I say when I talk in my sleep?"

"Well, a lot of things." She said taken aback by his sudden interest. "Most of the time I cant make it out but sometimes - " she stopped.

Obviously annoyed by now, he took her hands off his shoulders and let out an irritated growl. "Sometimes what?" He demanded.

"Sometimes you call for your mother," Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he gasped. Kagura ignoring his considerably unusual reaction continued, "But just now you called for - "

"Enough," he declared standing to his feet, "I will not hear anymore of this nonsense." Kagura peered at the angry yokai as he turned and disappeared into the shadows. For the first time in his life, he had been embarrassed. His darkest most intimate secrets revealed through his sleep. 'Sleep talking,' he thought walking in the opposite direction of the wind witch, 'ridiculous.'

**Too be continued….**

**Author's Note: Well, tell me what you think? Did I achieve my goal? Is it still bad? Or do you actually like it? Let me know, please. (Open to criticism. So speak your mind.) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Special thanks to halloween265!**

**Chapter Three: Perfection**

**- The setting takes place the morning after Sesshomaru's dream.-**

Morning came and the first warm rays of the sun woke Rin. "Good morning Master Jaken!" she yelled in a loud cheerful voice as she leaned over him. Jaken yelped and jumped to his feet, frowning at the young girl.

"Stupid girl, that's not how you wake someone up!"

"Sorry," she said still smiling.

'Now if I would have done that last night, then he would have a reason to be mad at me,' Kagura thought as she looked at the laughing child. Needless to say Sesshomaru was not exactly enjoying Kagura's company at all after last night. He 'wasn't talking to her,' so to say. However this wasn't like he usually ignored her, this time he had good cause to avoid her. During the walk, Sesshomaru made sure to stay at least ten feet ahead so as not to have to look at her.

'Damn that woman,' he thought to himself still trying to recover his pride. His stoic features had become almost permanently transformed into irritated ones. He couldn't help but keep thinking about it. The events that transpired replayed over and over again in his mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a small voice whispered. He stopped and looked down upon the raven haired child who was leading Ah-Uh. "I'm hungry."

Jaken balling his fist in annoyance narrowed his eyes, "You'll eat once Lord Sesshomaru stops! You need to learn some patience. Milord and I have had enough of - "

"Jaken, shh!" he commanded firmly.

"May Master Jaken and I please go look for food now?"

Jaken now scolding shouted, "The nerve of you volunteering me to -"

"Yes."

Jaken slumped and resentfully complied, "Yes, Milord."

"Come on Master Jaken; hurry before we fall too far behind" Rin yelled from a distance and waved him on.

"Slow down, child!" Jaken followed frantically.

Kagura smiled mischievously, 'Perfect, now is my chance to - '

"Don't take this as an opportunity to bother me with anymore of your foolish antics," he stated blatantly before she could finish her thought after looking back at her.

Kagura's smiled faded, "What makes you think I would want to talk to you anyway?" Then she folded her arms.

"Well you certainly wanted to talk last night when you were hovering over me in my sleep." He said in a jaded tone.

Her voice was different; she was undoubtedly getting mad. "I wasn't 'hovering' over you. You were sleep talking. I was trying to make you shut up."

"If you weren't always stalking me in the dead of night, my alleged 'sleep taking' wouldn't bother you."

"Stalking?" she said bulging her eyes while unfolding her arms.

"Yes, stalking," he repeated calmly which angered her even more. Then there was silence. The tension weighed heavily. Then she spoke, "You know your attitude just made you that much more unattractive."

"Unattractive?" He mocked smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, unattractive! It's no wonder you haven't got a mate or wife or whatever."

"Strange how stalkers think they know a person."

Kagura gritted her teeth the rage was building and she couldn't take it. "Who's using who?" she shouted.

Sesshomaru didn't understand. "What?" 'Where did this come from?' He thought.

"Am I here to help you or are you here to help me?" The yokai's face was now riddled with confusion. Kagura couldn't help it. She needed to know now. Ever since she spoke with Naraku she'd been feeling doubtful and unsure. "Tell me why I'm here."

"You chose to be here." She was silent as he paused. "I don't need you; I can defeat Naraku alone. If there was something I wanted from you, believe me, I could have gotten it a long time ago."

Now Kagura was the one confused. 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Does this mean he cares about me? Did he just insist I was easy? Just who does he think he is?'

"You're always welcome to come and go from here as you please." Kagura, needing to hear no more, took a single white feather from her hair and casually tossed it in the air. And there you have it, just as quickly as she had come, she left.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's note: More to come soon. I'm working on the next chapter now. Hope you enjoyed! **** Reviews will help me improve and make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Beyond Exteriors**

**- After taking off. Kagura spots Inuyasha's gang who are now her allies against Naraku. -**

"Inuyasha save some for Shippo!" Kagome ordered. As she watched the greedy hanyou crammed the steaming steak and veggies down his throat.

"What does he need to eat for," he muttered with his mouth full, "it's not like he ever does anything. I'm the one who does all the work so naturally I should get the most food."

"You so impossible," she whispered under for breath narrowing her big brown eyes. "Hey look up there!" she said pointing to the sky.

"Huh," Inuyasha raised his head from his bowl.

"Yo," the wind sorceress landed gently on the ground.

"It's Kagura!" Shippo yelled happily.

"Hey, Kagura. How are you?" Kagome asked politely.

"Well asides my life long enslavement by a demonic beast, I guess I'm fine." She said a little sarcastically.

"He-hee, oh yeah," ditsy Kagome replied.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked standing.

"Oh I haven't any information this time, just dropped by to say hi."

"That was nice of you. So where have you been?" asked Kagome.

"Oh Naraku was having a temper tantrum so he called me back to his castle to nag me."

"Do you think he suspects anything?" She said worriedly.

"Well, of course he does; he's not an idiot - well he's not that much of one." She replied.

"So what are you going to do now, Kagura."

"I'm headed back to the castle to play 'good girl' just until he gets off my back. I'll be back to update you later." The sorceress said before taking off again.

"Thanks for stopping by," the gentle girl yelled into the sky and waved. "Bye, Kagura!" Kagome sighed as she watched her feather vanish in the blue. "Poor Kagura…"

"She lying," the hanyou stated unexpectantly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome turned and said.

Inuyasha begin to walk back to his spot at their camp. As he settled on the ground and picked up his bowl he spoke, "She been with Sesshomaru."

"But how do you know?"

"She smells like him."

"Huh?"

"Hello, the nose," he said pointing to his face.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and she's been carrying his scent for a while now. First off I thought it was just a coincidence but now I think I see what going on here." Kagome waited for him to continue. "She's plotting something."

"Humph," Kagome said annoyed before hitting him on his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Inuyasha cried grabbing the back of his head.

"You idiot, don't you see? She's in love with the man!"

Inuyasha paused before he burst out into laughter, "Ha haha haha haha haha haha! Love? Woman are you out of your mind? This is Kagura we're talking about. And Sesshomaru? Really? Even if she was in love, I got to tell you, she's barking up the wrong damn tree!"

"Oh, what do you know? Explain why she been around him so much. You know Sesshomaru doesn't need her help. She keeps coming back for a reason."

"Yeah, because she's too damn dumb to see when a man is uninterested. Damn stalker if you ask me." The silver headed hanyou said finishing his lunch.

"Well, nobody asked you. And how could you possibly know how he feels."

"Listen girly, you don't have to be a genius to figure out Sesshomaru. The kid - well that's a mystery - but Kagura, no way. She's from Naraku. Besides, I don't see why any woman takes interest in a guy like that. What's to like?"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that Sesshomaru was attractive? Or are you blind and stupid?"

"Attractive? What's attractive? His poison claws digging into your insides or his condescending insults butchering your spirit?"

"You never know; maybe he has a softer side that we don't see. Like you do," Kagome hinted as she smiled and winked making Inuyasha's face reddened.

"Humph, I don't know what you're talking about." The hanyou said turning his face to hide his embarrassment.

**Until next time…**

**Author's Note: I just couldn't bring myself to leave Inuyasha and Kagome out. Hope this wasn't too far away from the plot. Don't leave without reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Right behind You**

**- Kagura arrives once again at Naraku's uninhabited castle. After having trouble falling asleep, she gets a visitor. -**

'What's this,' Kagura's mind echoed as she neared the deserted mountaintop. 'No miasma?' She landed in front of the castle and was surprised to see that for some strange reason the demon corpses were all gone. 'Spring cleaning?' she though to herself jokingly. When she entered the castle, there was no sign of the villain. Room after room revealed the same conclusion; empty. 'Must have relocated. Well it's not like I was in a rush to see him anyway.' Kagura decided to settle in for the night. She prepared for bed before lying down on the mat on the castle floor. 'If I wake to find that he returned, I might actually take my own life. There's nothing worse than the thought of the asshole's face first thing in the morning.' Then she closed her eyes with the mindset that she would eventually fall asleep even though she wasn't tired. "Ugh!" she grumbled in frustration and sat up. 'I can't sleep. Stupid Sesshomaru, if he hadn't pissed me off today I'd be fine. Where does he get off with that smart mouth? He thinks he's so high and mighty. That jerk! As of this day or night or whatever, I promise I well never ever, ever, ever cross paths with him again. I'm fed up with playing games with him now. I'll gain my freedom alone. At least the hanyou is easy to work with. He may be hot headed and quick to temper but, he's a lot more pleasant than that yokai…. Still.… I'm going to miss him,' she admitted, falling back and closing her eyes.

Kagura had been sleep peacefully for a while now when she sensed a presence and tiredly opened her eyes. The silver headed yokai stood before her in the darkness in all his god-like glory. 'Not this dream again," she thought, 'I just got to sleep so not now,' closing her eyes again.

"Kagura." He spoke. The wind witch sleepily groaned in reply.

'Why won't this just go away? Serves me right for thinking about him right before bed.'

"Kagura," he called again, kneeling over her.

'Fine, I'll assume it,' "Yes?" she whispered turning her head to the voice in her 'dream.' Her sleepy eyes just barely met his amber ones.

"No so fun being on the other side of the fence now is it?" Kagura gave a deep sigh and turned the other way.

'Well this dream is going nowhere fast.' Then she drifted sweetly back into slumber.

The next morning Kagura awoke with to a blur of a large white figure that looked all too familiar. She gasped and blinked a few times before her eyes finally focused on the figure's face. "Sesshomaru?" she squealed in shock while sitting up. He was starring into her eyes, his face emotionless but beautiful. 'What's he doing here,' she questioned in her mind, 'at my bed side, alone,' she blushed furiously.

"Something wrong Kagura?" he eyes piercing and bright still fixed on her.

"When did you get here?" 'Was that not a dream? Damnit! What did I say?' she thought nervously trying to remember if she had done anything embarrassing. Sesshomaru ignored her question and turned away from her.

"I don't understand you, Kagura."

'Huh?'

He continued, "Just what is it that you want? What kind of freedom do you seek? You say that you don't want to serve Naraku yet, you return to his castle. I give you a choice to stay with me and you leave."

'He came here to ask me that? Since when does he even care?' "Does it matter?" she said slyly.

"I think it's possible you don't know yourself." Sesshomaru rose from the floor and started towards her.

'What's he doing?' The long haired yokai crouched down only inches away from her.

'Why is he so close?' Her body tensed yet, she tried to remain calm. 'Now he wants to get close to me. The one day I'm unprepared. Early in the morning, no rouge, no jewelry, I'm not even wearing the right outfit. This guy's got some timing.' Sesshomaru didn't speak a word but, Kagura shivered as his breath brushed against her naked lips. Her breathing was uneven. 'I'm not ready for this!' her mind screamed. And just then he spoke.

"You know what you remind me of Kagura?"

'Naraku?... A scared little girl?... An ugly demoness who just rolled out of bed?...' her mind pondered.

"Sakura." He spoke soothingly. His voice traveled through her ears like a song's melody.

'Who the hell is Sakura?' she thought angrily jealous. "Sakura?" she spoke not bothering to hide her displeasure.

"Cherry blossoms."

'Cherry blossoms? Is he crazy?'

Sesshomaru sighed softly his breath caressing her lips again. He stood to his feet and walked passed her. "If you intend to follow me then I suggest you get dressed." He said leaving the room.

Kagura didn't know what made her do it but, she complied. All she knew was right now there was something she desired from Sesshomaru and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. Now that she was dressed and dolled up, she was ready to face whatever the yokai could throw at her. She led the way out of the castle to the edge of the mountaintop. "I'll get us down from here," she said reaching from her feather but was astonished when Sesshomaru picked her up and descended to the ground. In his arms she starred in utter amazement. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She thought. 'He can fly? This man isn't real. No one can be this perfect.' Sesshomaru put her down and starred passed her. Instinctively, her eyes followed his to the large tree barring millions of bouquets of tiny pinkish white flowers. Their petals floating glacfully in the wind as it carried their enchanting aroma. "Beautiful," she whispered breathlessly.

"Cherry blossoms," he said from behind. Kagura smiled happily. She decided that she wouldn't question him. Besides she was pretty sure she understood what he meant. And on the off chance she didn't and, instead had completely misinterpreted his words then that would spoil the moment. 'No sense ruining a good thing,' she thought.

"Are you coming Kagura," he asked already a few steps ahead of her.

"Right behind you," she answered still smiling.

**Until next time…**

**Author's Note: Aw, I thought this was sweet. What did you guys think? Let me know please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Till Death Do Us Part**

**- Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship raises a few questions in Kagura's mind. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she yearns to learn more about the Great Daiyokai. -**

Upon leaving the abandoned castle, Sesshomaru and Kagura crossed paths with an unexpected demon. Sensing its approach, Sesshomaru pauses as he sharpens his eyesight. "Do you feel that?" asked Kagura observing the demonic aura.

'Stupid question,' he thought. Of course his senses had detected it long before she did.

Through the thick density of the woods, the demon bolted through the air. When it came into sight, it was revealed to be a serpent-like creature. The mysterious beast had no arms or legs but instead bore the head of a dragon. Its skin was covered in green scales and his eyes a glowing purple. "Out of my way humans!" it hissed.

'What a dumb demon,' she thought pitying the poor fool, 'it thinks we're humans.'

Sesshomaru unsurprising did not back down. In fact he contemplated actually sparing the weakling. He was never fond of battle with puny opponents. Not bothering to draw his weapon or even raise a finger, Sesshomaru allowed the beast to draw nearer. Suddenly he heard a voice, one of which he knew well. "You're not getting away from me with that jewel shard you ugly reptile!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagura said in surprise. With one strike he struck down the serpent with his Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha get his jewel shard!" Kagome called to him.

"No duh. I know already." He grumbled.

"Still searching for those shards, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked insultingly.

"Not that it's any of your business Sesshomaru, and you're welcome for saving your face."

"As if needed a pathetic half breed to save me from another low class demon."

"That 'low class demon' was carrying a shard of the jewel!"

"Still not nearly a match for my power. But I suppose it took all your strength just to wield the great Tessaiga for only a moment to kill the smallest of the small. You are truly not worthy of that sword."

"Why don't I show you once and for all who's worthy of this sword?" He replied getting into battle stance.

"Inuyasha, we didn't come here to pick a fight." Kagome said holding arm.

"He started it. He's been begging for an ass whipping since day one. He's just jealous because he knows I'm Tessaiga's rightful owner"

"Humph. You'd be wise to listen to the girl, little man."

"Little Man? Why you!" The hanyou tensed in rage.

"Inuyasha!" she said attempting to hold him back. "Don't make me say the S-I-T word." She threatened.

"You got lucky this time," he said pointing before taking off.

'Tessaiga,' Kagura thought as she watched them leaving, 'humm…'-

After the interruption, the two continued on their journey. Kagura, who was still following behind, kept staring at the handsome yokai in front of her.

'Sesshomaru jealous of Inuyasha?'

Sesshomaru's walking came to a sudden halt. "What?" he snapped turning towards her. She gasped in nervousness. "You've been staring at me this whole time. Tell me what it is that you want to say" he demanded sternly.

'How did he know I was looking at him?'

"Kagura," he growled in frustration, "speak now."

'I can't believe this. The dog demon commands me to speak.' "Um, well I was just thinking…"

"You had better talk fast; I'm growing impatient. I've tolerated being stared at this entire time." The irritancy in his voice made Kagura all the more uneasy.

"About Tessaiga."

"What…about…Tessaiga?" He spoke each slowly so they cut like knives at Kagura's ears.

"W—well why do you want it? I mean you already have a sword, right?"

"The mutt isn't fit for its power. I'm the only demon that can allow the sword to reach its full potential."

"But you're already so strong; you don't need it."

"With Tessaiga I can surpass all demons before me and rule those after me."

"Isn't that kind of greedy?"

Sesshomaru growled as he bared his fang in anger and annoyance. "What are you saying wind witch?"

"I'm not saying anything really; I'm just asking. It's just an observation... Listen, the way I see it is that you coveting the Tessaiga to increase you power is in reality no difference than those wretched humans and demons that seek the jewel."

By this time Sesshomaru was fuming in rage. He quickly stepped to her face, his eyes piercing with fury. "Woman, the next time you want to make an 'observation' I advise you to think first or I warn you now that I will not hesitate to rip out all of the remaining organs from your flesh if you ever anger me again. Know to never compare me to any human, demon or half demon. I am of my own class. My abilities in all areas are superior. I am Lord Sesshomaru, The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Do not forget that. If you do, I surely will make an example out of you."

**To be continued. Until next time...**

**Author's Note: Sess seems MAD; and just when they were getting so close. Wonder what now... Add this story to your watch list, keep reading and we'll see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: If I have any typos, please let me know…**

**Chapter 7: Read My Mind**

**- Inwardly Kagura confesses her feelings for Sesshomaru. Unfortunately she was never very good with her timing. -**

She stood before him in silence with tears threatening to fill her eyes. She closed them in an attempt to hold them back but when she did a single tear fell onto each cheek. 'No, don't cry. Not here. Not in front of him.' Kagura fought with her inner self trying to keep her pride yet they continued to flow. Sesshomaru, who was still peering down at her face, took his hand and placed it on the side of her face. He had meant to scare her no doubt but, he had no intentions at all to make her cry.

'Is Kagura really this afraid of dying that a simple threat would bring her to tears?' He thought. "I'm not going to kill you, Kagura," he said in efforts to comfort her as he lightly wiped the water from her cheek.

'He thinks I'm crying because I'm scared? What a dumbass! I'm crying because you hurt my feelings, jerk!' Just as she was about to explain herself, he turned to walk away. 'Some apology…'

As they moved on, the two were met by Jaken. "Milord, I'm so glad to see you've returned. You see, upon your absence, the young girl fell ill."

"Ill?" Sesshomaru spoke distastefully.

"Yes, I've tried treating her but it seems to be out of my control. I believe it's a virus. Uh, the flu is what it is called, if I'm not mistaken."

By now, the yokai had already made his way to little Rin's side and propped her in his arms. Her face was pale overall yet, her cheeks were substantially flushed. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. She was burning up. "Rin," he called to her in a soft voice; no response. "Rin." This was not like her at all; usually Rin was so interactive and pleased to see him. Now that this "flu" had taken over, she was drained of all her energy.

"She has not woken up all day, Milord. They say it is best to let them sleep it off.

"Get me some water."

"Wh – oh yes, Milord. Right away," the imp said scurrying along to the riverbank.

Kagura approached from behind to offer words of encouragement, "She should be fine in a couple of days, you know," she said hoping for a reply. The yokai spoke nothing as he continued to stroke her face.

Here you are, Milord," Jaken handed him a wooden holding vessel filled with fresh, cold water.

"Rin, wake up. I need you to drink this." She groaned in a weak voice and scrunched her face in defiance. "You need to flush this virus; now drink." She complied momentarily by taking small and short sips of the liquid.

Hours had gone by and it was well past daytime. Sesshomaru hadn't left Rin's side since they had arrived. Kagura watched from a distance as Sesshomaru looked after the sleeping child. She wanted to talk to him or at least comfort him but, after today's earlier little episode, she thought it not such a great idea. Notwithstanding her mind's disapproval, she went to him. The wind sorceress sat on her knees beside him and looked on to his face. However his eyes never left the child. "Sesshomaru," she said cautiously awaiting his consent to continue. When he didn't respond, she went on, "Sesshomaru, I think you should get some rest." She put her hand on top of his daringly. The yokai did no more than blink and she sighed in desperation. 'Why won't you pay attention to me? Yell at me, kill me, or do anything but pretend I'm not here.' "I think Rin is getting better. She hasn't coughed once since you gave her those herbs." Sesshomaru continued to stare anyway from Kagura, almost as if he didn't even realize she was talking or was holding his hand for that matter. Kagura's eyes had deeply saddened. She looked at his blank face. His expression hadn't changed in the least; he remained beautiful and stotic. 'Why can't you hear me, Sesshomaru?' Kagura eyes begged for his attention; they beamed with hopefulness. Finally she lost control. The demoness clasped his hand tightly and wrapped her other hand around his arm as she leaned on his shoulder. He gasped lightly and looked down at her raven colored hair, then to her soft hands that had now intertwined with his fingers.

"Kagura," he kept his voice calm and smooth.

She raised her head to meet her eyes with his. Neither spoke but her mind screamed restlessly 'I'm in love! How can't you see this in my eyes? You must know. You have to know. Do I have to say it? Why can't you just feel it?'

"Leave me," he said unlatching his fingers from hers and turning back away. She couldn't believe it. She never felt such a pain before. How could he turn her away? 'Doesn't he care at all?' Unfortunately the only thing on his mind at the moment was his Rin. Although, Kagura was too blinded by the yokai's alleged heartlessness to realize. Unexpectedly, the child's eyes opened and they searched the dark for her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered in a voice more livelily than before.

"How do you feel, Rin?"

The groggy child tiredly rubbed her eyes, "Fine now." She tried to sit up but, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Go back to sleep and we will see how you feel in the morning."

"Okay." She said closing her eyes.

Kagura stood to her feet, "I told you." She thought about reaching for her feather but, quickly changed her mind. 'I'm not giving up until I get a decent answer from him.'

"Shouldn't you be off to bed?" he asked not looking at her.

"I'm not doing anything until you hear me out," she demanded.

Her tone sat uneasily with him and his mind trailed off, 'If she keeps this up; I might find myself drowning her in this river.' "Don't you think you've said enough?"

"Maybe but, you haven't. You haven't answered me."

"What was your question?"

"Sesshomaru,…" she hesitated for a second, "if there is even the slightest possibility that maybe…"

"I've answered this question before." He said in an aggravated tone.

"No, you haven't. You didn't even let my finish."

"I told you if I wanted something then I'd already have it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she pleaded trying not to wake Rin.

He sighed, "It means you may go if you want but, don't make a scene like a spoiled child."

"Spoiled? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I do not wish to talk to you any longer."

"Well too bad because I'm not done yet."

"When did you become so dependent? This isn't like you."

"Maybe I'm acting this way because I'm…"

"Because why" he said turning to her in frustration.

"Because of you."

"How do i affect the way you act?"

"Because I…" She stopped, choking on her words. 'Ugh, he's trying me. I know he knows.'

"Kagura," he said standing. "If there is something direly important that you want to tell me then I suggest you pick a better place, time and way about doing it than this."

"But you already know."

"What do I know?"

"Why did you come after me?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?"

"I'm tired of playing cat and mouse with you - or cat and dog. – Anyway, listen, I'm trying to say that I…"

"Milord, is that you?" Jaken interrupted after being awakened by Kagura. She turned to the imp and let out a frustrated groan.

"I told you," the yokai mocked before walking past her.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: Oh man, so close. Maybe she'll get him next time. What do you guys think? Give me some feedback ppl! (Lol.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Special thanks to those who've added this story to their favorites and alert lists. Also thanks to those who've reviewed, halloween265 and ovoriel!**

**Chapter 8 Tell Me Something Good **

**- Kagura just won't quick; she wants to find out more about Sesshomaru's mysterious past in hopes he will open up to her. A few things turn out to play in her favor as well. This chapter is full of surprises so read and see!**

Today was a bright day. The sun's warmth seemed to shine down on Japan just the right way. Crisp was the air that carried nature's sweet scent and the rippling waves of the water creating the most calming rhythm for the birds to sing along, until…

"LORD SESSHOMARU, PLEASE LET ME GOOOO!..." the little girl whined all too loudly.

Jaken flinching at the sounds of Rin's high pitched cries covered his ears in agony. "Oh would you please make her shut up, Lord Sesshomaru; I can't take this much longer." Kagura chuckled lightly as she witnessed the child wrap her arms around the yokai's leg.

"Rin, no." he said trying to be as firm with her as he could without hurting her feelings. But when she looked up at him with her signature sad face, he couldn't say another word. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, please don't leave me here with Jaken again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaken snapped.

"You were gone yesterday and the day before that. Don't abandon me again, PLEASE!"

'Abandon,' he thought before prying her off his leg and getting down to her level to look her in the eyes. "This Sesshomaru would never abandon a member of his pack. Understood?"

"Then you'll let me go?" she asked bright-eyed.

He sighed giving in, "Stay out of the way."

"YAY!" She squealed happily jumping up in the air. "I promise I will and thank you my Lord, thank you!"

"Yes, yes we're all very happy we get to come along. Now would you please quiet down?" the imp said following close back his Master.

"Okay," Rin said skipping. After a few moments the child spoke again. "Where is it that we're going again?"

"Ugh!..." Jaken groaned. "Didn't I ask you to - "

"You know that's a good question, Rin" the wind witch said enlighteningly, "Where are we going? As a matter of fact, where are we ever going? We've been following you for the longest time without the slighted clue of a purpose."

"That is a good point," Jaken said thinking aloud. "I've been traveling these lands at Milord's side for as long as I can remember and I've never thought about that."

Sesshomaru stopped, turned around and looked directly at Kagura. "Whoever said we were going somewhere?"

"Um, you did," she answered a bit agitated.

"I never said we had a place to go."

"Um well, you implied it when you told Rin she couldn't go."

"But I didn't say where she couldn't go."

"It has to be a place though, obviously."

"On the contrary, I could be simply searching for something that's not in a particular place."

"Then what are we searching for?"

"Who's we?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Then I mean you."

"I'm not looking for anything."

"But you just said - "

"No I just made a point, not a confirmation." Kagura sneered and scoffed at the yokai. She was clearly aggravated by this time. Jaken couldn't understand why his Lord insisted on pushing Kagura's buttons. It was almost as if he enjoyed getting a reaction out of her. This was new to him because he had never seen Sesshomaru act like this towards anyone, with the exception of Inuyasha.

"Okay if YOU'RE not looking for anything and YOU"RE not going anywhere, then what are YOU doing?"

"We could be running from something!" Rin responded innocently.

"You foolish child, what on earth would Sesshomaru need to run from."

"His past maybe," said Kagura.

"Um, perhaps, is that true Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Allow me to ask you two something. If I told you my intentions, would you cease this annoying interrogation?"

"Yes Milord, of course, forgive me."

"No." Kagura said in defiance.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that; be quiet or neither you nor Jaken will be coming along."

"For your information Rin was talking too."

"True, Milord, the girl did start it."

"Your point is?" he said condescendingly.

"Oh yes, what was my point? My mistake, Milord.

"Somebody's playing favorites," she muttered under her breath. -

After hours of walking, a nearby village lay in front of Sesshomaru and his followers. It appeared to be abandoned but Sesshomaru knew better and sensed the presence of humans. The armored men lie in the bushes waiting to ambush. Suddenly the sound of galloping hoofs approached from behind.

"Hold it right there!" called a man upon a white horse. Judging by his expensive armor and finely crafted weapons, he was the commander of this fleet of men. He was a handsome man about in his late twenties. His hair was shaved very short which was quite unusual for men in this time. "I am the lord of this land; it is my duty to properly identity any strangers that could potentially bring harm to my people. Now that I've have explained and introduced myself, I ask that you simply do the same and you all will have no trouble."

Sesshomaru looked emotionlessly at the man "In that case, you can tell your men to come out of hiding." The soldiers all gasped and looked at on another in uncertainty before they emerged from their cover. Once in sight it was discovered that every single man was very well-dressed in armor and notably young.

"How did he know we were here?" asked one of the warriors.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the lord, "this man is a demon. He sensed our presence much earlier than we sensed his."

'Well he's attractive and smart,' Kagura thought to herself.

"In fact, if I am not mistaken this is the Great Daiyokai of the Western Lands. I know not his name but, the rumors I heard match the description of his face; those striped markings and the crescent moon." Sesshomaru scoffed lightly.

"Then I need not explain anymore." He said about to leave when the lord continued.

"No more of your identity but, I still need to know your reasoning for coming and your – comrades," he said observing the odd mix of people. "I am sure that my men and I would not be a challenge for you to pass by force but if you intend to cause trouble then I am afraid we are obligated to put up a fight." Sesshomaru deliberated his next move, deciding whether to just kill them for bothering him or let them live. Before he could react, Kagura stepped forward.

"Listen," she said in her most charming voice accompanied with a smile, "I assure you we don't mean any harm. We're simply passing through. Okay?" The man stared hypnotically at the wind witch.

"Such a beautiful woman, if I may, why do you travel with this demon lord?" Kagura smiled again.

'Well isn't he delightful?'

"You see, I am on a mission, a mission that requires assistance from and demon as strong as Sesshomaru." The man descended from his horse, sheathed his sword, and took her hand lightly. "My lady, for your great beauty and hand in marriage I would undoubtedly risk my life to obtained whatever it is that you may seek." The yokai unconsciously growled and gritted his teeth. This human had unknowingly just signed his own death note.

'He will pay for laying his filthy hands on my K- ' he stopped himself self-consciously. The wind witch noticed this sudden, strange reaction from Sesshomaru and decided to play into it.

'Payback time,' she thought evilly. "Is that so?" she asked still offering a warm smile.

"That is if you aren't already taken."

"No I'm not taken," she said innocently shaking her head and batting her eyes.

"Then the child isn't yours?" the lord asked gesturing to Rin who was riding on top of Ah-Uh.

"Uh, no she's an orphan child Sesshomaru looks after."

"You don't need to tell him all that!" yelled Jaken. "We've explained enough to this human; we're wasting daylight!"

"I apologize for holding you up. Please, proceed to pass," he said gesturing for his soldiers to step aside. "But as for you, will you agree to stay here with me if I agree to help you?"

Sesshomaru surpassed his tolerance level. He spoke one word to symbolize his disapproval. "Kagura." Upon hearing his firm tone she knew he meant business. Playtime was over and if she didn't put a stop to this now she would just end up paying for it later.

"Um, Lord…"

"Call me Kaze."

"Kaze, I'm very flattered and all that you want to help me but, honestly the job is better suited for -"

"I have my army. These men are extremely well trained and -"

"I'm sure they are but, -"

"I can give you my kingdom, my riches and all the protection of -"

"Kagura…" the yokai growled. "If you don't get rid of him, I'll kill him." He said coldly.

"I see," the lord said releasing her hand; "You belong to this demon, don't you?"

"No, it's not like that." She tried to explain and hide her blushing face at the same time. The lord mounted his horse and looked disappointedly and heartbrokenly into her rose colored eyes. "You need not say anymore, my love."

"My love?"

"My love?" Jaken and Rin yelped in unison.

"Too little too late, I suppose I can't even begin to offer to you what that demon lord can. But I just had to try… because now you have stolen my heart and I shall never meet another woman who can compare. I shall think of you all the days of my life and yearn for your love… Farewell, beautiful maiden," said whispered as he gathered his fleets to leave.

Kagura stood there dumbfounded as she watched the melancholy lord leave. She snapped out of it when she heard Sesshomaru's displeasured grunt and footsteps.

"Wait for us Milord!" Jaken called to him trying to catch up.

"I think you made him mad," Rin said looking up and the wind sorceress. Kagura ran to stop him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, wait!" When he didn't stop she sprang forward to catch his arm, "I said wait, damn it. What's your problem?"

"You," he stated trying to remain composed.

"What did I do?"

"Shamelessly throwing yourself at that pathetic human as if I wasn't there!"

"What?" she yelled angryily not realizing the depths of what he was saying. "I wasn't throwing myself at him; it's called being polite."

"Since when did you start minding you manners?"

"You learn to do it when you need to get what you want!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "this is precisely why you will never get what you want out of me." The yokai shoved her off his arm.

"Excuse me! What the hell are you suggesting, Sesshomaru?" Not that if he suggested that she wanted to sleep with him, he would be completely wrong. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Sesshomaru's rage flared, "When you truly love someone, then it doesn't stop. That means no matter what or who comes along, you don't abandon that person. When you lose love for someone then you never found it to begin with. Understand?"

Kagura was quite taken aback for a moment. Sesshomaru, realizing he had said more than he intended to, decided he shouldn't say anymore. Unfortunately, this just left Kagura wanting more. "Sesshomaru, was there someone in your past that stopped loving you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped.

"Then,.." she said thinking aloud, "Inuyasha, of course! Your parents split up, didn't they? Inuyasha is only your half brother; that's right!... Your parents stopped loving each other. Is that why you never married or mated or whatever?"

"Kagura…"

"You know you really shouldn't base your relationships on what you parents did. I mean you're completely different people."

"Kagura!"

"Really, do you want to spend the rest of your life alone because you're afraid to love someone?"

"KAGURA!"

"Okay, okay I'll be quiet." She said throwing her hands up in defense. "But for the record, I wasn't interested in the lord." She gazed at him with loving eyes. "Why lose your diamond chasing rocks?"

Jaken and Rin who were watching from afar looked at each other in amazement.

'How could my Lord confess such a forbidden part of his pass to that demoness? He's never once shared such intimacies with me, his loyal, devoted servant for years and years. Why?' he thought.

"Wow, I didn't know Sesshomaru liked Kagura so much," said the child plainly.

'Looks like I'm finally getting somewhere,' Kagura thought happily.

"Kagura," he spoke calmly.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't ever speak of the conversation again."

The wind witch smiled, "As you wish," she lied.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: Long chapter but, we've hit a milestone in Sess and Kagura's 'relationship.' And it's about time too, don't you think? More to come, find out where Sesshomaru is headed, why and much more in the next chapter. Don't leave without reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry I've been MIA for so long but all I can offer are the usual excuses; school, etc. Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews and favorites so I intend to make this chapter a good one.

**Chapter Nine: **Regret

**-** In the absence of the wind witch, Sesshomaru reveals the destination of his journey. Meanwhile, Kagura discovers rather unsettling news to say the least.-

It was mid day and Kagura was paid an unexpected visit by Naraku's poisonous insects. Despite her unwillingness to follow the creatures she knew that if she did not, Naraku himself would come and retrieve her and that would certainly result in catastrophe. She maneuvered through the severely wooded area trying dreadfully hard to keep up with the demon bugs. The trees were so thick together that it shaded nearly all the light from the beaming sun. One would have guessed that somewhere like this would be one of Nakraku's first choices for a hideout. She cursed the rocky ground accompanied with terribly high grasses. These features made it even harder to walk. On top of that this was a perfect haven for other insects, more specifically mosquitoes. She was disgusted although she became even more displeased when she found that she had been lead to a mysterious cave within a steam.

"Great," she whispered sarcastically to herself, "Not only do I have to go through this hell of a forest but now he expects me to tread through rippling waters."

She entered the cave cautiously. To her displeasure, the cave was not leveled, the futher she went in the futher she went underground. It was hot and wet. She felt cramped and uneasy but she continued to follow Naraku's messenger bugs. Until, she tripped over something. The sorceress tried to adjust her eyes to the ever growing darker. Then she saw it; it was a demon, at least part of one. Her eyes traced the trail of dismembered parts to her creator. From Naraku's body the demons were being expelled. She'd only seen this once before when Naraku reconstructed his body.

"Kagura," he voiced traveled through the space. "Come closer to me." She obeyed and slowly advanced to the other side of the cave. "Closer," he beckoned for her to crouch down and she did. "I've no need for the castle at the mountain anymore. Once my body is done transforming I will be powerful enough to take all the castles of this land; human or demon. Kagura tensed. It was just as she expected; he was making himself stronger. The menacing demon continued, "Will you join me Kagura?"

She looked to him in confusion, '_What's he talking about?_' she thought.

"I wanted to show you something, my dear. Kanna, come and bring your mirror let your sister witness her lover's demise.

Kagura gasped as Kanna emerged from the shadows. The demon girl spoke eerily quiet but enough for Kagura to hear. "He is trapped." Kagura didn't understand so she looked to Naraku. "Trapped?"

"You see Kagura, that idiot of a yokai has led himself to his own destruction. He's been guided to a fiery grave by his own mother in order to enhace that pathetic sword of his. It's really quite humorous. I have invested all this time trying to send that dog demon to hell where he belongs and now he's walked right in there himself."

"Impossible," she whispered in disbelief. "Sesshomaru would never-"

"Abandon you? Oh, I beg to differ."

"No," she answered trying to be firm yet only trying to convince herself. "He'd never endanger the human child. She means too much to him."

The half yokai smirked evily, "regardless of what you may say or believe," he paused and looked into her eyes, "Sesshomaru is dead and he's never coming back. Now you will obey me and only me. I'm all you have now, woman. You're only hope at survival." Kagura trembled and he laughed. She could only imagine how satisfying it was for him to crush her hope. But still she fought to maintain a straight face in his presence.

"I can't stay in the conditions of this cave much longer," she rose proudly and headed towards the exit. Before she got too far away she could hear him speak again.

"It's truly a shame I won't get to witness her tears." He laughed.

Once out of the cave she struggled to stay on her feet. She fell to the forest floor in an agonizing cry. Thoughts of the man she loved flashed quickly through her mind. Thinking of the little time they had together pained her more deeply than she had ever thought possible. When she thought of her last words to him, she cursed herself. "Sesshomaru," she said.

Too be continued…

**Author's Note: **Don't leave without sending me a review. And no worries the next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks for reading! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Special thanks to those who reviewed, BMalone! Appreciate the fact that the readers enjoy this. Thanks for reading as always!

**Chapter Ten:** The Will to Live – Part I

-Sesshomaru makes it back safely from his visit only to find that the web lies Naraku has told Kagura has taken its toll on the demoness.

"Lord Sesshomaru's mother was kinder than I had expected."

"What'd you say, Master Jaken?" asked the young girl.

Jaken gave the child a forced and fake smile of assurance, "Oh, it's nothing child just an old man talking to himself.

Rin looked puzzled at the imp, "Master Jaken, sometimes you can act rather strangely.

It was truly amazing what had transpired the day prior and yet little Rin had no recollection of the events. Sesshomaru's mother had proven to be quite powerful. She was able to assist her son obtain his new found power by opening the gateway from earth into hell. Not only that but she held the ability to bring Rin from the dead all with this strange necklace that had been given to her by Sesshomaru's father the Great Dog Yokai, InuTashio. Jaken concluded that InuTashio was surely meant to be the supreme ruler if he had possession of all these magical treasures; the three great swords, the black pearl, the necklace and much more. And now that Sesshomaru has this gift, a sword from his own fang, he can become his father's successor just as he was meant to be.

"Jaken, what are you starring at?" The lord asked suddenly.

Jaken panicked, "Oh, nothing my lord! Please forgive me. I was simply lost in thought."

The lord turned to his servant, "I need you to watch Rin while I'm gone."

Jaken seemed confused, "But we've just returned from a journey. Where are you going now, Milord?

Surprising Sesshomaru did not get angry he simply answered, "I'm going to see one of Father's old friends."

"Be careful Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl shouted as the yokai disappeared in the distance.

Meanwhile, Totosai and Myoga lie lazily in the hut amongst the lava and magma. Their eyes turned immediately to each other when they sensed his presence.

The aged flea leaped in the air with fear, "Oh no, it can't be! It's-"

"Sesshomaru!" the old man finished placing both hands on his wrinkled cheeks, trembling with fear.

Myoga looked frantically around, "I've got to get out of here!" he said scurrying for the door just when the dog yokai entered. He looked up with frightened eyes and the hair stood up on the back of his neck. "Lord Sesshomaru, how unexpected to see you," he stuttered.

Sesshomaru peered down at the flea, "You seem to be in a rush; going somewhere?"

"No, no, sir" he answered shaking his head and stepping back.

Totosai stood up and clenched his fist firmly, "What is it that you want, you big bully? Coming to threaten an old man's life again?

Sesshomaru slanted his eyes, "Compose yourself you old fool! I only came to retrieve information."

Totosai stepped back for a moment, "If it's about the tensaiga then you can forget it." He said with folded arms.

"It's not about the swords, Totosai."

Myoga noticed the additional sword that had not been there the last time he had seen the yokai. "Master Totosai, look! He's acquired a sword from his own fang!"

"I see. You must've paid a visit to your mother. Come sit down; I'd be happy to answer your questions. Now that you have no interest in the tensaiga, I'm sure you have no intentions to badger me.

Sesshomaru sat and told the old men his story in few words in order to remain as vague as possible. "Sesshomaru," the old man finally spoke, "If you would have asked your mother I'm sure she would have told you that this feat you're attempting in simply impossible. Saving the life of one who does not even harbor its own heart just isn't feasible."

The golden eyed yokai became irritated, "if I recall there were many feats that you claimed were impossible to my father but yet he obtained them."

"Sesshomaru that's different. You're a powerful demon but you're no god, my son, and neither was your father. You must understand-"

"Enough!" he demanded in anger. Totosai sounded just like his mother and her speech about Rin. This was exactly the reason he did go to her for help on this issue. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if she was given the impression that he had fallen hopelessly in love with a woman who supposedly cannot be saved. Of course he'd never admit to being in love, not even to himself.

"Wait Sesshomaru, I was only trying to help," the old man tried to explain as Sesshomaru existed the hut.

Myoga followed behind him wanting to ask a question of his own, "Lord Sesshomaru, please wait." He stopped to see what the flea had to say subconsciously hoping that Myoga's words would prove to be more promising. "If I may, are you speaking of the wind witch? The demoness derived from Naraku?" However, Sesshomaru didn't offer an answer; he just continued on his way leaving the flea to draw his own conclusion.

**Author's Note:** Part II is also Chapter Eleven. Please feel free to leave your comments; good or bad. If you like the story, please be sure to read the following chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ** I have only one thing to say to my returning readers; I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN"T BEEN UPDATING! So as an apology, here's a new chapter. =-)

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru's worried about the "relationship" between Kagura and himself and doubts he'll be able to save her from Naraku's grasp. Meanwhile, Kagura mourns her "loss" and but vows to avenge what she believes to be Sesshoumaru's demise.

**Chapter Eleven: **The Will to Live: Part II

It was daytime and the sun was at its highest point. The heat was almost unbearable in the dense forestry where the wind was being cut off by the trees. It had been days since Kagura had returned to the group; Sesshoumaru would never admit it but he was convinced it was his own fault. Maybe he had angered her with his jealously or perhaps he had simply revealed too many of his true feelings. Whether it was anger or commitment that drove her away it didn't matter. He would drag her back to his pack kicking and screaming if he had to. However Sesshomaru was almost positive it would be a task that wouldn't take too much force. Kagura may have an idea of how he felt about her now but he was damn sure she had deeper and more obvious feelings for him. 'I'll find her,' he thought mischievously. But he'd have to step outside his comfort zone this time. She knows he cares now so she'll be expecting a change of attitude between the two.

"Milord?"' the imp asked cautiously, noticing his master deep in thought. "Is everything alright?"

Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes, "Jaken, I gave orders to take Rin to get something to eat. Why are you back so suddenly with no food?"

Jaken panicked, "Well we were indeed picking fruit when we noticed Naraku's insects. I thought it necessary that I inform you that we might be under watch."

'Naraku,' he thought bitterly with his body filling with the heat of hatred. "We are being followed again."

"Not exactly, Milord." Jaken explained, "This has been occurring for quite some time now. It seems the bugs are only present in your absence. I think Naraku is trying to avoid being caught by you."

Sesshoumaru pondered, 'Naraku never cared enough to conceal himself before so why is he being so careful to avoid my nose now?'Something wasn't right and the yokai knew it. Naraku was trying to hide something from him, 'But what?' Worried, he immediately thought of Kagura. Naraku always tried to use either Kagura or Rin against him. Since he hasn't touched Rin, Sesshoumaru figured the wind witch was the target. 'How dare he? If he's laid a hand on that woman, I swear by my father I shall wipe him off the face of this earth!' "Jaken!"

He jumped, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Naraku is playing games again and I don't like it. I'm putting a stop to this once and for all." The dog demon stood, "I'll be leaving at once. Tend to Rin and treat that command as if your life depends on it. For if I shall return and something has happened to the child, you will die where you stand. Even the smallest cut or bruise will cost you your very existence. Don't test my warning. Is that understood?"

Jaken nearly went stiff with fear and horror, "Y—y—yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" he stuttered.

Sesshoumaru set off in the direction of the insects scent. Little did he know the intentions of Naraku's scheme or the fact that Kagura was mourning his "death" in the far away village of the young Lord Kaze.

A few days ago, not long after Naraku had instilled his lies into her mind, Kaze and his army found themselves at Naraku's barrier. Unaware of the danger that lie beyond the barrier, the lord had ordered his priest to break it. Recognizing the familiar scent, Kagaura attempted to warn Kaze to leave. It was too late though; Naraku had already dispensed his demons for protection. In his weakened state even the most insignificant man or demon posed as a threat. The army fought the attack the best they could but the sheer number of demons was overwhelming. Not fully understanding why, Kagura felt the need to assist the lord. Fueled by anger, she wiped out nearly all of the demons single handedly and she would soon turn her weapon on Naraku next.

"Lady Kagura, who is responsible for this brutal attack of my men?" the lord asked with a fiery temper. He couldn't have been more infuriated by the injuries his men had suffered.

Kagura felt her own heart burning with the urge to seek revenge. She lead Kaze to Naraku's hiding place, 'You will pay for all the pain you've caused in your miserable life. I'll send you to hell where you belong so that you can give a personal apology to Sesshoumaru.' Her eyes raged with intensity and heart with sadness, 'And then I'll join him in death as well.' Sacrificing her life for the sake Naraku's death seemed like an unquestionable decision. She'd have her freedom and her wish to be with Sesshoumaru. This wasn't the way she had hoped top end in all but she figured it was the hand she was dealt.

Naraku starred at the wind witch who stood silently in front of him. "You dare betray me, Kagura? Once more you stand before me with that weapon in your hand, hoping that by some gracious miracle you'll walk out of here alive. Do you honestly believe I would allow myself to be defeated by anyone, much less the likes of you?"

"Enough!" Kaze raised his sword. You are the demon that staged that ambush on my men. You're crimes will not be excused or forgiven. Prepare to die by my sword!"

He laughed, "You call yourself challenging me? You, a human, can't scare me with empty threats. Allow me to explain. This body you see before you is only in progress. Once I leave the desolated place I will be unstoppable."

"You won't leave this place because I'm going to kill you right now!" Kagura grew impatient with Naraku's claims of power and greatness. She readied her fan and prepared to strike. Just then, he used his secret weapon.

"Not so fast Kagura. If the puny human doesn't stand a chance, then what makes you think you do? The fact that you are a demon means nothing. You serve me! Understand. You will never be able to escape my wrath. Even if I should ever die, I'd take you with me with great ease. Your 'freedom' you speak of is but a distant and childish dream."

Kagura fell to the rocky ground in a crippling crash as Naraku dug his nails into her heart, "Kaze, kill him now." She choked.

"I've grown quite tired of your disobedience. If this human should strike me down, then so be it but I shall see your blood shed before my eyes if it's that last thing I do!" the hanyou's anger grew out of control. Leaving the cave alive quickly changed to his last priority. His mind was now instead bent on killing the wind witch.

Kaze stood shocked at the demon's exchanging of words. Soon he could no longer bare the sight nor the sound of Kagura's agony, "Stop!" he yelled dropping his sword to the ground. "I beg you, please don't kill her. I give you my word that I will leave and never return if you would agree to let her leave alive with me."

Naraku released his grip and Kagura gasped for air, "What is your relationship to this wrench?"

"I'm but an acquaintance but I value this woman's life none the less. Will you let us go?"

He eyes softened slightly and he laughed again maliciously and hysterically, "You would fall in love with a wind witch so soon. Lust is truly a sin of man." He turned his gaze to Kagura's crimson eyes, "You move on so quickly. Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that."

"Bastard!" she yelled as the burst of tears flooded her face.

Naraku smiled, "Leave now and I'll let her live—for now."

That day Kagura left with young Kaze and swore to herself she would fight to stay alive until she'd seen the death of Naraku. Once he was dead, she could die contently with the knowledge and reassurance that she could rest eternally with Lord Sesshoumaru.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to keep up with the updates. Thanks for your patience. Please review and leave your comments telling me what you think. Thank you guys again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay again but I was honestly waiting on a few more reviews. Anyway, for the ppl that did review and alert my story thank you! Hope I have some returning readers and I welcome all the new ones.

**Summary: **Determined to see what Naraku is plotting, Sesshomaru sets out to find him. When the hanyou's hiding place is discovered, no good news comes about. Fueled with frustration anger and mistrust Sesshomaru loses his temper and challenges Naraku.

**Chapter Twelve: **Heart vs. Mind

The shrilling screeches of demons filled the forest and sent echoes through the trees. One by one Sesshomaru slashed his venomous claws at his attackers killing them swiftly with ease. Blood stained the grass below, mixing in with the soil, creating a deep burgundy mud.

"Show yourself, Naraku!" he yelled with no reply. The yokai began to become angrier by the second. "You cowardly half breed. You haven't even the decency to send me formidable opponents. These mere distractions only fuel my frustrations. If you wish to ever see the light of day again than you should stand before me and tell me what I want to know."

"You know, you never struck me as much of a talker until now," the hanyou appeared from behind cloaked in an even more elaborate kimono than before. Sesshomaru snared in disgust at Naraku's new form. The hanyou had all the features of a sick rag doll monster. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru?" he asked noticing the yokai's expression, "You don't like my new body?"

Sesshomaru turned towards and faced him, "This body of yours that you formed, it is a disgrace."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Actually I pity you." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and the hanyou continued. "Surely a great demon like you should know that beyond my appearance is great strength. It took me quite a while to perfect myself exactly the way I wanted but the end result was truly worth it. You see, with this body even defeating you would be an easy task."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to react; he knew that was a lie. Whether Naraku was aware of it or not, Sesshomaru's true power was great enough to destroy entire nations. "Why have you been stalking me? Tell me what it is you're up to or I'll beat the truth from you."

Naraku smiled viciously, "This may come as a surprise to you but you don't scare me, Great Dog Demon of the West. Your threats to my life are as dry as your sense of humor. How about to try asking me again and I'll decide if I'd like to answer this time?"

"Where is Kagura?" he asked sternly not acknowledging Naraku's mocking.

"Dead," he whispered.

"Liar!" Sesshomaru quickly drew his sword in a flash and lunged forward. He swung his weapon and just barely missed the hanyou chest.

Naraku laughed and ran his fingers across the scratch in his breastplate armor, "Alright, I'll admit I lied. The truth is I don't know where she is. She ran off with a mortal man days ago. She's probably with him right now."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he should believe this story so he questioned him further, looking for holes in his story, "You claim her as your slave yet you let her go free? You don't expect to fool me with such an obvious lie, do you?"

"Believe what you wish but the story isn't forged. The witch came with intentions to kill me in my weakened state; I threatened her with her life but she was determined to die for her effort. The human begged for her life so I let them go free in exchange for leaving my hideout."

"That doesn't make sense. Where would she know this man from? And what mortal would beg for the life of a demon he doesn't even know?"

"Oh they seemed rather acquainted," Naraku smirked, "In fact, I'd guess he was in love with the witch. Why? I do not know. I was quite surprised as well. I once told Kagura that I knew her spiritual heart belonged to you but it seems I was mistaken. I should have expected a woman like that was not to be trusted. After all she is a spawn of me."

"You don't know what you're saying. You only think you do."

"They say fools will believe a lie before they believe the truth. If I had told you she was madly in love with you and searching for you as we speak, would you have thought that to be a lie. I can tell you the answer. The answer is no. You would gladly accept a lie when it involves something you want to hear. The truth is that you only wish for Kagura to love you but she doesn't. She's moved on to someone who was actually willing to sacrifice for her. Although, I must say, you're both fools. I don't know which of you I should pity more. Perhaps, you are the greater of the two. Here you are demanding that I reveal her whereabouts while she lies in another man's arms. It is such a tragic ending to a sad, sad love song. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sesshomaru's eyes burned with fury. 'How dare he pass judgments on us?'

"Unfortunately, I think I passed my lust for humans on to her. Perhaps it is my fault that you two were doomed to such an ending. It was so clear why she longed for you so. It was that form you choose to show yourself in. Your human form caught her attention for a brief moment. That is so until another came along. It appears all it takes is a handsome lord to steer her into a different path. However, you shouldn't be so down. Look on the bright side. If Kagura lives long enough to see that mortal man grow old, then his handsome face will fade. Luckily for you, your human form should last hundreds of years. You might be able to win her back."

"I am a full blooded demon; I have no human form."

"Oh? Then what do you call this form you present yourself in? It is not your true form. What would the witch think if she were to see you as the slobbering mut you are?" he laughed. "You can't even speak in your true form yet you insult mine. You say you despise humans yet the form you choose to take resembles that of one. Sesshomaru, you are a hypocrite."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red; he pupils turned blue as the wind picked up around him, "Today you will learn to power of a pure breed dog yokai and bow before me in the form you criticize most!

Naraku, sensing Sesshomaru's vast demonic energy decided it best to leave before the transformation was complete, "Maybe another time, pup." He said disappearing in the forestry with hast.

Sesshomaru contemplated going after him but eventually came to the conclusion that Naraku was not his first priority. If what he said about Kagura and that human was true, then he must confront her at once. So he set out in the direction of her scent. His feelings became mixed as his heart and mind battled each other for how he was to feel.

**Author's Note:** I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed. I'll update again as soon as I can. PLEASE feel free to review/comment. It doesn't have to be a compliment; just tell me what you think. Thanks in advance!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Thanks for visiting this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave any opinions or comments.

**Summary: **Sesshomaru sets out to test Naraku's story. He finds himself in Lord Kaze's village where Kagura has been residing. Fueled by distressed emotions, he makes a brash decision he very well might regret. Surprisingly the words of a child prove to be most helpful.

**Chapter Thirteen: **Betrayal, Trust and Enlightenment

Kagura gazed in the mirror in front of her as crimson eyes starred back at her. She was awestruck; she almost didn't recognize herself. Without the makeup to mask her true feelings, she could tell something was wrong with her reflection. Her eyes were dim and sad and she looked paler than usual. "Lady Kagura?" the lady in waiting asked as she brushed Kagura's luscious locks.

"Hum?" she answered snapping out of her trance.

"I said, what would you like to wear today?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going out today."

"But the young lord will be returning this afternoon. He might want to do something special." The young servant held a pair of dangling pearls up to her ears, "I thought you might want to wear something special."

Kagura put her hands up to the earrings, "I don't like pearls," she responded coldly, "They're the only precious stones made from suffering and death." The servant became silent and wide-eyed with shock. "You know, you don't have to be nice to me. I know no one in the village wants me here; all of you are afraid of me. You're all just bearing my presence here because Kaze ordered you to."

The servant gasped, "No Milady, that's not true at all!"

"Yes it is," Kagura smiled, "but it's alright because I'm not going to be here for long."

The servant was about to reply when a knock came at the door, "Lady Kagura," a man called to her, "the lord is here and he asked to see you at once."

"This early?" the servant said as she stood to answer the door. She slid it back only slightly, "But the lady is not dressed."

"It's alright," Kagura responded, "but you must tell him to come to me."

The servant turned to her stunned, "Milady, you're not decent and the lord does not answer to requests."

Kagura stood and tied a sash around her undergarments, "Oh he won't mind," she said confidently. She knew Kaze wouldn't refuse her requests. He was in love with her and would do just about anything she asked.

Only a few moments went by before Kagura heard another knock but she didn't say a word. She waited for him to call to her before she smiled still not answering. Finally he cracked the door open and called her name again. "Is it not fitting for a lord to enter the rooms of his own castle without permission from a guest?"

The lord came inside and closed the door behind him, "Actually, it's considered quite rude. You know that; I've told you that before."

"The servants say it was rude of me to ask for you, yet you came anyway and with great hast might I add."

The lord sat door beside her and looked deep into her eyes, "You knew I would," he replied.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Lord Kaze's guards, "Milord! There is an intruder at the gates of the village. He's a demon and he demands you surrender the witch to him! Our soldiers tried to subdue him but he is much too powerful!"

"Naraku!" Kagura growled.

"Is that the name of the demon that holds your heart?" Kaze asked concerned. Kagura nodded to him. "Then you must stay here and I will go with my soldiers to face the monster."

"No!" she commanded. "Naraku will slay this entire village if you anger him. I'll go," she said taking her fan in hand. Kaze didn't have time to stop her before she dashed out of the door.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village, Kaze's soldiers stood before Sesshomaru in an attempt to fight him off. After many men were wounded and crying out in pain on the ground, Kaze's advisor commanded the men to cease their attacks. "Hold your weapons, men!" the old man called upon his horse. "Demon, I'll ask you again, what do you call yourself?" Sesshomaru didn't reply. "If you wish for a compromise then you must answer me at once!"

Sesshomaru shook the blood from his claws, "I won't waste my breath on compromising with you humans. I told you what I've come for. Now bring her to me or I shall finish these men off. Just because I didn't slay them at once doesn't mean I lack the ability."

"If it's that witch you truly desire then it makes no difference to me. She is only here due to the lord's wishes. Neither I nor the villagers welcome demons into our peaceful haven."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

From the distance the sound of running and panting drew nearer until finally the yokai recognized the scent, "Sesshomaru!" she cried in disbelief and joy. 'Can this be true?' Kagura ran faster until she was sure she had not mistaken the demon for another. 'It is him. He's alive!' Her eyes filled with tears of gratitude as she approached his face. 'I'm so happy!' her mind sang. Throwing down her fan she sprang forward to embrace him with open arms. She gasped when the yokai unexpectedly blocked her with his arm, "Sesshomaru?" she looked to him with confusion as she placed her delicate hands lightly on his forearm. "Why?"

He looked down at the witch bitterly with an expression she'd never seen before. He was angry, angrier than he had even been before. His eyes looked as though they might burn holes through her skin. His arm stayed firmly in place despite her gentle touch. She couldn't understand why he would be so upset. Was it something she did? What could make him look at her with such hatred? "Do not come any closer to me wind sorceress," he answered with an icy unfamiliar tone.

Kagura felt tears stream from her eyes again, "What's wrong with you, Sesshomaru?" The yokai pushed her off of his arm and starred past her. Her eyes followed in the direction and she saw Kaze standing and watching in silence.

"I warned you before, pathetic human." Sesshomaru's deadly gaze set straight onto Kaze. "I will not show you mercy even if you should beg for your life." He unsheathed his blade and raised it toward the lord. Kagura's eyes widen; she couldn't believe he would challenge a human to a duel with his weapon. She knew Sesshomaru's sword was much too powerful to be used on a human. Kaze wouldn't last a second up against a demon like Sesshomaru especially with his sword in hand.

"Stop! What do you think you are doing?" she stepped in front of the blade. "Why are you challenging Kaze? What's he done to deserve death?"

"Stand aside witch!" he growled furiously. His anger boiled over at the sight of her sympathy towards the lord."

"No! It isn't fair! Why would you want to kill an innocent man?"

Sesshomaru's patience dissipated completely. His blood ran hot and he felt his heart rate accelerate, "Do you intend to defend this mortal man?"

She nodded, "Why shouldn't I? You're acting crazy! Are you out of your mind?"

Sesshomaru lowered his sword and stepped closer to her. She felt her stomach drop and a bead of sweat ran down her temple. "I'm not sure you know exactly what you are saying so I'll ask you again; do you intend to protect this human's life from my sword?"

"Yes." She answered as confidently as she could.

Sesshomaru hardly believe his ears. He starred back in disbelief. 'She'd choose him over me?' Suddenly his world stood still and in that instance it fell apart before his very eyes. He didn't believe Naraku at first but now Naraku's words held more meaning than ever. He came there to prove something but it didn't go as planned. He was so sure that Kagura would never betray him especially so soon and for the love of a human. To him she had just admitted to him that he meant nothing to her anymore. Filled with sorrow, regret and anguish Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and closed his eyes to compose himself before turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked standing behind him barefoot in her white robe with her black hair blowing in the wind.

Not bothering to look at her once more, he answered in a low, cool voice, "Do not attempted to follow me. That human is your savior now because as of this day, you are dead to me."

His words cut like knives and Kagura gasped, "Sesshomaru!"

"And do not speak my name again witch, not for as long as you shall live!" he demanded with a growl.

He didn't see Kagura fall to her knees and cover her bawling eyes as he walked away from her, but he did hear her cries and sobs. Not daring to call his name again she cried with speaking a word, too afraid of what the yokai might do. She felt helpless and lost. How could she feel this way? She should be ecstatic right now; Sesshomaru is alive! He's alive but she was still in tears wondering how she could feel the pain of her heart from so far away. Then, she realized something. 'Naraku,' she thought heatedly, 'He must have been feeding Sesshomaru terrible lies just as he had done to me! That bastard!' she cursed him.

Back at the campsite, Jaken and Rin had been waiting patiently for their lord's return. Hours had passed and Sesshomaru was still nowhere to be found. Eventually nightfall set in and the two prepared for sleep. Young Rin gazed up at the stars as her eyes began to feel heavy. Just she was about to slip into slumber, she heard the rustling of leaves, "Lord Sesshomaru!" she sat up happily.

"Go back to sleep, Rin" he whispered, approaching her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there something the matter?" she asked as she strained her eyes to adjust to the darkness. He didn't answer but she knew Sesshomaru sounded sad. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you sad because Kagura went away?"

He gasped. 'How did she know?' he thought. He kneeled and placed her claw on top of the child's soft tresses, "You ask such foolish questions."

Rin blinked her eyes a few times, "Is Kagura coming back?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru took his hand off her head and turned away from the child's face, "No."

"Is Kohaku coming back?"

Taken aback by the question, he turned his gaze back to her, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," she blushed.

"The boy has probably run away. I don't expect to see him again," the yokai admitted.

"I think I will," Rin replied.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru studied her expression, feeling slightly interested in her reasoning.

"I just do," she stated plainly, "I know him."

He starred back at her curiously, "How can you be so sure of that? If he did run away then he surely has no intentions of returning."

"I trust Kohaku. I know he has a reason for leaving. I just don't know what it is yet. He'll tell me whenever he comes back though. I know he will because we're good friend and I trust him."

Sesshomaru was stunned by her simplicity. Everything made sense in the eyes of a child. "Is it really just as simple as that?" he asked.

Rin looked up for a second, surprised Sesshomaru was asking her questions now, "Is what simple?" she asked.

"Trust," he responded in a whisper.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course Lord Sesshomaru, if you're good friends then it's very easy!"

The yokai felt his lips twitch upward into a small grin, 'Am I really taking advice from a child?' he asked himself. "Goodnight, Rin." He replied.

"Goodnight, Mi lord!"

Sesshomaru stood and looked to the moon above, "I have truly lost my mind,' he concluded.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I'm not sure when my next update will be but reviews do fuel my spirit! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Thanks for visiting this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Thankfully Sesshomaru takes little Rin's advice. Thing appear to be looking up for Sesshomaru and Kagura… at least for the most part.

**Chapter: **Soul Mates

As night set in, Sesshomaru lie alone looking up at the stars. Restlessly, his mind raced to find an answer to why his heart ached with sadness. He wondered if there was an explanation to all that had happened. Perhaps if he had given Kagura the chance to explain, he wouldn't be in this situation. It was true that Naraku was a brilliant liar and he could have very well been setting them up just as he had done to his younger brother and Kikyo. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to force sleep but they immediately opened them when he felt the wind pick up, "Kagura," he called to the darkness, sensing her but not seeing her. "Kagura!" he called again as he impatiently awaited her reply.

Still cautious, she hesitantly came into sight, "I came to explain, if that's alright with you." She made sure not to speak his name just as he had instructed earlier.

"Kagura," he started.

"Let me finish, please," she begged. "I believe we've been set up. Naraku called me to his hideout to tell me that you had died. I was so distraught with anger and sadness that I tried to kill him myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to but I didn't care because I didn't believe I had anything to live for. That's when Kaze showed up. He didn't want Naraku to kill me so he begged for my life. I have no interest in Kaze but he has a kind heart and he offered to help me so I agreed to stay with him."

Sesshomaru had heard enough; he understood now. "Kagura," he stepped forward, closer to her.

Still not convinced she continued nervously, "Kaze, I think he's in love with me, so I used it to my advantage. I know I shouldn't have but I had no one else to turn to. I knew he'd help me slay Naraku because he really cares about me. Not to say you don't care but not to say you do because I really don't know."

"Kagura," he stood in front of her looking down at her.

Kagura dared not look him in the eye so she kept her gaze fixed on the ground as she continued on and on. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, if I have done anything to anger or upset you I'm sorry. I mean, assuming that you are angry, considering what you said to me. Not to say that I didn't deserve that because maybe I did. But I really was just trying to do Kaze a favor. He's been so kind and he really doesn't deserve to die for me. Actually nobody does. I certainly don't want you to die helping me but the n again I know you won't because you're so strong and-"

He kissed her. Kagura's eyes grew twice in size when she felt his lips against hers as his hands cradled her cheek. She felt a rush of blood go to her face and she was sure she was blushing furiously. Once he pulled away she stared up at him with astonishment and lust. "You talk too much," he told her.

She blinked a couple times and placed her hands in his, "Tell me what I can do to make this up to you. I want to stay; I want to come back to you, Sesshomaru." She pleaded sincerely.

The yokai encircled her in his arms and kissed her again. This time she closed her eyes and returned the embrace. She was too lightheaded to notice him untie her obi and open her kimono. She gasped when she felt his hands on her bare stomach.

"Lie down," he instructed her.

Her eyes filled with shock as she watched his glowing amber eyes, 'Is he serious?' she wondered before she crouched to the ground. Sesshomaru removed his armor and she watched as he brushed his hair out of his face before gently pushing her back. 'I think he is serious.' His hands traveled under her clothes and she shivered with each touch. "Sesshomaru," she whispered as he kissed her neck tenderly. Instinctively she wrapped her hands around his neck and caressed his soft locks. 'I think this just about makes us even,' she smiled inwardly. Kagura panted breathlessly as he let his fangs grazed her delicate skin. Anxiously waiting the revealing of his body she snaked her hand into his clothing and felt the ripples in his firm chest. The yokai growled and pulled away from her neck to look her in the eyes. She stared back timidly wondering if she had done something wrong. He didn't say anything to her; he just continued to look at her, his eyes roaming over her body between her opened robe, "What's wrong?" she blushed as he eyes traveled to every inch of bare skin.

"I want to admire the view," he answered in a low seductive tone.

She tugged at his collar, "Okay, that's enough looking for now."

"You're blushing," he held her hands down from him, "But you've never been ashamed of your body before."

"I'm not ashamed," she replied.

"Then why don't you want me to look?"

"Because," she strayed, "I don't want you staring like that. It makes me nervous. I feel like you're probing me for flaws."

"Why? You know it's flawless."

Kagura was taken aback by the compliment for a moment. "It's not completely flawless," she admitted, referring to the scar on her back.

"That's not true," he told her plainly, "Everything about you is perfection."

Kagura could have sworn she felt her heart at that moment. She smiled and sat up to capture his lips again. She rubbed his cheek and he finally opened his robe. She gasped in awe at his body. It was truly beautiful. Kagura ran her fingers over the indentations at the base of his back. He breathed a deep sigh of restraint against her mouth as her hands traced circles against his skin. He broke the kiss and continued to let her massage his shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked feeling that they were tense.

"I assume you don't know what you're doing."

She stopped and rested her hand over his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how this works?"

"How what works?"

'I should've known,' he thought as he lowered his head, 'She was utterly clueless.' "Kagura, why do you think we've been undressing?"

'To see each other's bodies,' she thought to herself not saying it out loud of of fear of embarrassing herself. "I don't know," she answered.

"You shouldn't comply with things you don't understand," he told her frankly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sesshomaru sat up and pulled her robe over her body to cover her, "You're not ready."

"What she sprang up to in confusion. "What did I do?" she said as tear threatened to fill her eyes.

"Nothing," he told her as he placed reassuring hands on her shoulders. "You're not ready; it's as simple as that, nothing more, nothing less."

"I am! Why can't you just show me?"

"Some other time," he explained as he closed his robe.

"No!" she cried.

"Kagura," he grabbed her, "Keep your voice down!" he whispered. "Listen, we have an entire lifetime. There's no need to rush this."

"No, you have an entire lifetime, Sesshomaru. Neither no one nor nothing threatens to kill you. I could die any day now and you want to sat there and tell me about time. Time is what I don't have. I'm tired of playing games with you, running and chasing each other. Why can't we just get this over with now?"

Sesshomaru laughed for the first time in a long time. Even though he knew she was upset, he couldn't help but find this humorous, "You don't even know what you want to get over. I could tell you anything was sex and you wouldn't know the difference. Besides, you talk as if it's an unwanted chore."

Kagura's eyes watered even more, "That's not funny," she whispered with a choke.

"I don't think you understand; I'm not going to let you die. Don't worry about Naraku or anything else for that matter. I've already decided who I want my mate to be and once you're ready, then I can show you whatever you wish to see. Understood?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried from the distance as if she'd awaken from a bad dream.

"Wait here," he told her as he went to tend to the child.

Kagura sat on the grass in uncertainty as she internally battled her emotions. She wasn't sure if she should be happy, sad, thankful or bitter. She watched as Sesshomaru disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this is another short chapter but I really wanted to update and I felt this was a good place to stop. I'll be updating again sometime soon. Thanks for reading! Please comment! =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru decides to make a trip home for the first time in a LONG time. Kagura learns a little more about Sesshoumaru's past and even gets to meet some future in laws.

**Chapter: **A Place Called Home

After what seemed like a lifetime on the water, Sesshoumaru and Kagura finally arrived at the shore. Kagura assumed they had reached the secret destination in which Sesshoumaru spoke of prior to leaving. Upon setting foot on the rocky sand, Kagura shivered as the ocean breeze caressed her body.

"Not much further," he assured her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She nodded and followed the path that had already been cleared for them. She knew they were close to civilization then and she was anxious to see where they would soon arrive. In the distance she laid eyes on a form of architecture that she'd never once seen before. Behind the stone walls she could make out a large palace gleaming with gold trimming.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she heard a soldier whisper from the wall's watch tower.

"It can't be!" yelled another, "Our lord has returned!"

In an instance the stone door was pulled back and a swarm of soldiers were kneeling at Sesshoumaru's feet. He quickly ordered them to escort him to the palace at once and they obeyed.

'This must be Sesshoumaru's home village,' she thought as they approached the gate of the palace.

"Sesshoumaru, you've returned!" a pale demon resembling Sesshoumaru almost entirely emerged from behind the gate and kissed his hand. "You've brought a maiden?" he asked turning to Kagura.

Immediately she felt nervous, 'Is this Sesshoumaru's father?'she thought.

"Uncle, I have not come here to stay for good. There is something I need to take care of before I come back and claim my throne but when I do return, this woman will be my bride."

Kagura never felt so faint. She was in near disbelief and wondered if she had heard him correctly. "Sesshoumaru?" she starred at him.

Sesshoumaru's uncle smiled, "Dear nephew, if you intend to make this demon maiden your bride then why not do so now. You've already traveled so far. The island is so far away from your homeland; remain here and I will arrange everything to your liking."

Sesshoumaru gave his uncle a stern look and asked to be taken inside to talk about the matter further. In the meantime, Kagura was taken to a beautiful and lavish chamber to wait since she was not allowed to engage in the conversation so she was told. 'His bride, huh? Sesshoumaru sure has his own way of doing things. He tells his uncle he's marrying me before he proposes to me himself.' She lie across the large bed behind the sheer curtains and closed her eyes. Then she heard the door open and sat up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's bride from the island…" the pale woman said as she closed the door behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" she said moving ever closer to the bed, "why I'm Sesshoumaru's first wife. Don't you know that, darling?" the demon smile and her fangs fell over her red lips.

"Wife?" Kagura exclaimed with more emotion than she had intended. She observed the woman in front of her and determined that she was very beautiful. She looked as if she could be a dog demon like Sesshoumaru and his uncle. Her hair was snow white and her eyes shone amber rays. There were red marking on her exposed belly and what appeared to be a sun around her naval.

At the same time, the dog demoness examined Kagura as well. She felt threatened behind her confident exterior. The wind sorceress looked lovely despite having just come from such a long voyage. Her skin beamed with youth and her lips were the color of ruby gemstones. Her waves of black locks framed her soft features and the woman envied her.

"May I ask a rather personal question?" Kagura broke the long, drawn out silence. "If Sesshoumaru and you are really married then why does he choose to wander the island with me instead of spending time with his wife in his homeland? That must be hard on the children. Do you even have children with him?"

The dog demoness starred daggers at the witch, "Obviously Sesshoumaru traveled so far away in attempts for some soul searching. With his father's sudden death came a lot of stress. Then his mother leaving wasn't any more of a help. Now that Sesshoumaru is back everything can return to normal. Soon I will be bearing his son. As for you, I certainly hope he doesn't get bored with you too soon; believe me, it happens quite often."

Kagura sat in silence for a moment as the older demoness looked down at her, but then she noticed something. That woman wasn't even wearing a ring! 'What a liar!' she exclaimed in her mind. Suddenly Kagura felt her confidence coming back and was able to brush the dog demoness' threats off, "I doubt I'll have anything to worry about before you. After all, I am the "new girl" and I'm much younger than you are. If anyone should be warned or worried, it's you." Kagura rose from the bed and released her hair from her bun, shaking her dark waves, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have a bath before dinner."

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and his uncle were left alone in a private chamber. Over and over again, his uncle expressed his joy for his return. They were served tea and for the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru let his guard down and relaxed. He felt safe at home in his uncle's presence.

"So," Sesshoumaru's uncle poured more tea in his cup, "Let's get down to business. What is on your mind dear nephew?"

"An update would be a sufficient start," he answered.

The history of the western lands begins with the great war. The pressures of the war had weakened the bond between Sesshoumaru's parents' already rocky relationship. Although it ended in the victory for the Great Dog demon, it also marked the separation of Sesshoumaru's father and mother. The once vast and flourished land of the west had divided into two clans; his mother's people and his father's people Sesshoumaru's maternal grandfather, who already felt disgraced by the separation, had disowned Sesshoumaru when he learned of the real cause; InuTaisho's adultery. After his father's death, Sesshoumaru was expected to succeed InuTaisho and take command of his people but he refused to inherit a broken kingdom. Ever since, Sesshoumaru's uncle, InuTaisho's brother, had ruled in his place.

"Well," his uncle started, "Not much has changed. Things are not as they used to be before the war but we are blossoming quite nicely. I think what the people really need is a good leader, someone like the son of the Great Dog Demon. You know, if you marry your grandfather's niece, he'd be more than willing to forgive your father's adultery and unite the kingdoms again."

Sesshoumaru looked plainly at his uncle, "Isn't this what caused the fall of this kingdom? Simply arranging a marriage between clans does not silence the years of conflicts. I don't care for that woman and my father didn't care for my mother either which is exactly why their relationship ended as it did. I can't imagine forcing myself to conceive with a woman I have no interest for. Our heir would surely be brought up in misery. Sometimes I wonder how my father lasted as long as he did. I told you once and I don't intend to tell you again after this. With all due respect, Uncle, I will not be forced to follow orders I don't comply with. That especially includes matters of marriage. If my grandfather doesn't want to forgive my father, then so be it. He may take that grudge to the grave but I'll be damned if I have to suffer the consequences of a grudge that's not mine."

His uncle smiled, "You certainly do always speak your mind. That is what I've always admired about you. Who am I to stand in your way? If it means you will return to your rightful place at the throne, then speak your heart, nephew! If you wish to wed the wind sorceress, please give the word and I'll comply!"

"Not yet."

"But why not?"

"The witch is not mine to own, yet. She belongs to a demon who holds her heart. Until I kill that beast, I won't rest."

"Then you've come for help? Say the word! I'll have an army assembled at once. Anything you desire, lord."

"Nothing like that, Uncle. I simply wanted to leave Kagura in a place where she would be protected and couldn't be reached. Kagura will remain here but I will be leaving in a few days."

"I see. Rest assured I will carry out your wishes to the best of my ability. Until then, eat, drink and be merry. I plan on preparing a hell of a welcome banquet for you dear nephew!"

Before the banquet Kagura was dressed, groomed and draped in jewels. Everything about the banquet was red; the saris, the rubies and the decorations. Even lord Sesshoumaru wore red. Instead of his usual attire, the lord wore red pants and a satin sari across his exposed chest. Kagura was initially in awe at the sight of him. He never looked so alluring. Sesshoumaru gestured for the wind witch to take the much coveted seat at his right side but the dog demoness threw a fit. This was the first act of rebellious rages for her tonight. The lord immediately retaliated in anger and tried to intimate her into obeying but she refused. Kagura was quite taken aback. She'd never seen anyone challenge Sesshoumaru's authority in this way. 'Who was this woman?' she thought. Eventually the two were forced to compromise and both demonesses were made to sit at the foot of his throne, neither at the right or left.

Once the entertainment appeared, Kagura became lost in music and forgot all about the tension between Sesshoumaru's "wife" and herself. The dancers were tanned beauties with red lips and gold jewelry. Their hips swayed so gracefully that Kagura couldn't help but smile and applaud after each performance. Noticing her interest, Sesshoumaru asked Kagura if she'd like to perform a song and dance. The wind sorceress coyly shook her hand and declined. At the sight of the "new girl" charming her beloved, the dog demoness was now in the mist of throwing another fit. She pouted and exclaimed that no one asked her if she wanted to dance or play her instrument. Sesshoumaru threatened to throw her out but she persisted until she was granted a chance to show off. Unfortunately, her dance was plain and she played off key.

Next, they were seated around the feast (with Sesshoumaru's uncle at his right and the girls at his left). Everyone was eating merrily when Sesshoumaru's uncle, who was naturally kind and friendly, decided to strike up a conversation. "You have lovely eyes; I've never seen that color before."

"Thank you," Kagura answered.

"I've seen that color," the dog demoness interrupted, "except it wasn't on a woman but on an enraged serpent. It was terribily ghastly!"

He changed the subject, "Your skin is so pale compared to the women here. Is everyone woman from the island as lightly complex?"

Before Kagura could answer, the dog demoness spoke again, "Oh Setoumaru, all demons are pale! Don't you know that?"

"I suppose, but I was referring to the human women as well. Forgive me, perhaps I should have rephrased that."

"Perhaps," the older demon said.

Kagura, holding her tongue said nothing to her but instead answered, Sesshoumaru's uncle, "It's alright. And yes, everyone on the island is lightly complex."

"I see," he said, "Speaking of demons, you are a sorceress, correct? I'd bet you know all kinds of amazing spells, right?"

"Ha!" the demoness laughed, "She probably put a spell on Sesshoumaru!"

Kagura slammed her cup to the table and turned to the dog demoness, "I know you're a bitter old bitch but the least you could do is hold yourself like a woman in front of a lord!" With that said she got up and rushed away from the banquet in a fury.

Sesshoumaru stood up, I'm done with this. I give you my apologies, Uncle," he bowed. Then he turned to the demoness, "As for you, "I've had enough of you shrewdness! You can pack your bags and leave for your own kingdom tonight. I don't give a damn what my grandfather says. I know the only reason he sent you here is because he probably could stand you himself!" he then left to find Kagura who had by now disappeared into the hallways of the vast palace. "Kagura!" he called to her when he saw her sitting at the edge of a windowsill.

"Your wife's a bitch" she said fidgeting her bracelets.

"That shrew isn't my wife!"

"Why did you bring me here, Sesshoumaru?" Kagura looked up at him with glassy eyes.

Instantly he felt his heart sink. Seeing Kagura upset made him feel the way he felt when he saw his mother cry over his father. He felt overcome with sympathy and compassion; Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more that moment but to see her smiling again. "Come with me," he said taking her by the hand.

The two reached a large room at the highest floor of the palace. When Sesshoumaru opened the door, Kagura felt her breath escape from her body. The luxuries that filled this room were more beautiful beyond description. Every vase and statue was solid gold and gem incrusted. The curtains and bedding were that of the finest silk and satin. The crystal chandelier that hung above glimmered when the candlelight hit it. The floors were so shiny it looked as if they were unsafe to walk on. "Come inside," he beckoned her.

"Is this your room?"

"Of course, who else's would it be?"

She placed one foot in at a time carefully as in fear of getting it dirty, "It's breathtaking."

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and begin to undress. He took off his jewels and sari and started towards the bed, "You must be tired, Kagura. Come to bed," he said pulling back the bedding. Then he noticed her starring at a painting at the far end of the room. "Kagura," he whispered as he moved towards her.

She had her back turned to him as she stood in awe at the painting. She ran her fingers gently across the photo, "This painting," she started, "It's a dog demon in this painting." She looked at the muscular canine with enlarged fangs and a snow white mane. "Is this your father?"

Sesshoumaru hestaited for a moment, "No."

Then she noticed the crescent shaped marking on the forehead and quickly turned to face Sesshoumaru, "This is you! Sesshoumaru, is this your true form?"

Sesshoumaru, now reminded of Naraku's words, grow nervous, fearful and angry. 'She's terrified of me! Why did she have to find out this way?' he thought. "Leave."

Kagura blinked a few times in confusion, "What?"

"I said leave!" he growled as his amber eyes turned blood red and his pupils changed sapphire blue.

Shocked and frightened Kagura darted passed the diyokai in a flash not bothering to look back or even wish him goodnight.

**Author's Note: **Phew! Long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be updating again before I go back to school. In the meantime please review! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **The chapter is short but I think you guys will like it. Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Summary: **Sesshomaru seems to be holding a grudge but Kagura keeps pushing for a truce.

**Chapter: **Instinct and Eros

As Kagura paced back and forth, deep in thought, she pondered the events of several days ago. Ever since that night when Sesshomaru forced her out of his chamber, she hadn't seen him since. In fact the entire palace was instructed to stay away from the entire floor of the palace. 'It's all my fault,' she though as she sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden. She stared up at Sesshomaru's window hoping to get a glimpse of him but as usual, the curtains were closed. She cursed herself and lowered her head as tears fell on the red, silk fabric of her dress.

"Now, now my dear why are you ruining that pretty face with tears?"

Kagura looked up to find that the gentle voice belonged to Sesshomaru's uncle. "Oh Setomaru, I'm the reason Sesshomaru is so angry and I don't know what to do. He won't even allow anyone near his chamber because of me."

The handsome demon folded his arms and put his hand on his chin, "What makes you think that you're to blame for his behavior?"

"Because, I'm the last person to speak to him and that same night he became utterly furious with me. He kicked me out! I'm used to doing things to set him off but he's never done anything like this before. I really have gone too far this time. I don't think I'll be able to come back."

Setomaru laughed and Kagura looked puzzled as the grinning demon sat down beside her. "Sesshomaru always acts this way especially during this season. Anything at all will set him off. He doesn't even eat or sleep when he gets like this. No food can satisfy his cravings and no bedding is to his liking. I assure you his regular pet peeves are merely intensified because of the time of the year so you're not to blame for his extremities or hashness. Surely, you may have upset him but when the tides bring about a new moon, he'll get over it and probably won't even remember." Kagura gazed disbelievingly at him. "I swear," he insisted. "It's the truth. You see, Sesshomaru is in his prime. That means that he's like all males are at that age: stubborn, competitive and aggressive. In human men, it's a relatively mild stage but in demons, especially dog demons, it's a tremendously powerful instinct. Once he's older and mated, he will calm down but until then you can expect this seasonal temperament."

Kagura wiped her eyes, "How long does it last?"

"I'll give it a few more days," he said rising from his seat. "Now come with me; we shall talk more over tea."

That night, Kagura lie in bed thinking again. She still wasn't convinced. It may very well be the season contributing to Sesshomaru's anger but Kagura knew she had something to do with it. 'I just want to apologize," she said getting up from the bed. She put on a long robe and tip toed quietly out of her chamber.

Down the hall, she crept passed Setomaru's temporary chamber and up the velvet covered stairs. As she drew closer to the top floor she could hear a faint but eerie, frustrated growl. Once on the floor, it grew louder and more aggressive. The noise sent shivers down her spine and she wondered if she should just go back to bed. For at least a few moments, she stood motionless at the top of the staircase until finally she slowly crept down the hall. She listened at the grand entrance to the chamber but heard nothing now. She placed her hands on the cold, golden handle only to discover it was locked. She sighed and started to leave when she noticed a key hanging next to the door. Debating whether or not to use it she weighed her chances of coming out relatively unscathed. 'If he tries to kill me, then I'll just scream. Hopefully, Setomaru's hearing is still sharp in his old age.' With shaky hands she took hold of the key and unlocked the door. Trying not to make a sound, she slowly pushed on the door. She peeked through a crack first but saw nothing but darkness. Carefully, Kagura slipped through the door and fixed her eyes on the bed. 'He's not here.' she thought. Just then she heard the door slammed shut behind her and she jumped. Through the pitch-black night she saw two glowing red eyes hovering over just beside her. "Sess- Sesshomaru," she stuttered. Then she felt his claws pushed her against the door. She trembled as she felt his panting breaths against her neck. "Sesshomaru?" she called to him again. The next thing she heard were his claws scratching the woods as they drew closer to her hips. When he grabbed them, she gasped with fright. Unable to speak or move, she tensed as Sesshomaru's arms encircled her. Her heart pounded against her chest as he continued to breathe down her neck. "Please," she whispered weakly.

"Why are you here?" he growled still holding her.

"I—I" she stuttered again.

"No one is allowed up here," he said opening her robe in one swift gesture.

Kagura backed closer against the door and attempted to push him off of her, 'What's he doing?' she panicked. Her heart raced when he gripped her bare skin, "Sesshomaru!" she shierked.

"I knew you were coming," he whispered in her ear. "Your scent is so strong; It's intoxicating. You could drive a man wild, you know? With that scent and this body," he carressed her chest, "you're the epitome of natural desire and instinct."

"Sesshomaru, no," she shivered at his touch and faintly tried to shove away his hand but he kept it firm.

Pressing himself against her thighs, he continued, "You were correct when you said I dream about you, Kagura. I always seem to see your lips in my daydreams," he brushed his lips across hers.

'Why is he acting this way? Why is he telling me these things?'

"Gorgeous doesn't begin to describe you. You are perfection," Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and moved his lips back to her neck, "And that is why you will be mine."

Suddenly Kagura felt a horrible pained as he sunk his fangs into her and she screamed in agony, "Sesshomaru!"

**Too be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter but I wanted to update so here it is!

**Summary:** After Kagura's late night encounter with Sesshomaru, she's bitten and falls unconscious. By morning she finds herself in Sesshomaru's bed and overhears a heated argument between the lord and his mother.

**Chapter: **An Heir, a Mate and a Plan

"I haven't been this furious since the day I heard the name of that terrible woman who stole your father's heart!"

"You shouldn't yell mother; it's very unladylike."

"Don't you mock me, Sesshomaru. I don't care if this is your palace or your kingdom. I am still your mother and you will respect me as such. If you don't want to marry my niece, that's fine. If you don't want to apologize to my father, very well but I swear I will split the belly of the witch myself before I allow her to bear your heir. It's disgraceful enough to be the widow of an adulterous mutt but let me be cursed to hell if I allow my son to disgrace this family any further. My father has already disowned you; don't think for a second I won't do the same! You're an irresponsible dramatic extremist and I know you're doing this just to spite me. Your cruelty knows no bounds! Why do you hate me so? I've done nothing to deserve this treatment but you and your damn father were always against me and my people!"

Sesshomaru, dropped his cup and rose with a look of frustration and rage, "I am a proud demon lord. I need not spite my enemies in such devious ways. If I were truly as heartless as you say then I'd have never put up with that conniving wretch as long as I did. For years, I've tried to please you and your family but it seemed the more I obeyed, the more you demanded of me. I had no control over my father's actions, no one did yet every last one of you blamed me. As a child, I was deemed with the most imaginable of pressures and responsibility. If it had not been for Setomaru, I'd have been in total solitude. Even after that after all you put me through; I never blamed you for it. Now, you dare accuse me of spiting you and your people. How ironic that you recognize that I've never been one of you. I suppose if my heir had been by your niece then you would have gladly welcomed him into the family. However, since my heir will be borne by a wind sorceress, you plan to completely disown me. Well, you ahead and do what you must. What's done is done. My mind is made up."

Sesshomaru's mother gave him an icy glare, "You're one to complain. You were blessed before you were even born. The stars aligned perfectly the day you were conceived and the day I gave birth to you. All possible advantages of this world were bestowed upon you. Even your name was chosen with perfection. Your very birth brought two rival kingdoms together. I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect heir. Unfortunately, over the years you've changed so. I remember when I didn't even have to ask you twice to do anything. Now, you won't listen to anyone except that uncle of yours. What happened to my sweet boy, Sesshomaru?" His mother approached him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Your obedient child became a man." He answered looking back at her.

Sesshomaru's mother drew back and collected herself, "I'll suppose I'd better leave now. I won't stay where I'm not wanted." She pulled back the curtain and left the back of the chamber. As she headed for the door, she noticed that the once sleeping witch was now awake and starring back at her as she lie in Sesshomaru's bed. "Well," she faking a smile, "I apologize to have wakened you." Kagura said nothing; she was awestruck by the dog demoness' beauty. "You be sure to take care of my son and my grandson but be warned that a proposal and a child doesn't always guarantee a happily ever after. There must be love as well." His mother turned to leave and shut the door behind her.

Kagura was hopelessly confused. She turned to Sesshomaru who had too emerged from the back of the curtained chamber. "What the hell just happened?"

Sesshomaru tossed his hair over his shoulder and sat on the end of the bed. "My mother isn't exactly thrilled about our marriage proposal."

"You're serious about that? I thought you were angry with me!"

"Angry? Why?"

"You threw my out a few nights ago and last night when I tried to apologize, you bit me!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I threw you out because you talk too much. I bit you to mark you."

Kagura looked puzzled, "What do you mean by mark?"

"You don't know what that means?" She shook her head. "It's a mating ritual. Once a demon has marked his mate, all other male demons know that she belongs to him."

"By mating you mean sex, right? So I'm pregnant? You had sex with me?" Her eyes widened and she placed her hand over her chest.

Sesshomaru smiled, "You don't know what sex is, remember Kagura?"

"Don't mock me! Answer the question!"

"If I had had sex with you, believe me," he said in a serious tone, "You'd remember it."

She sat silently for a moment and then asked, "If we didn't really mate and I'm not pregnant, then why did you mark me and tell your mother I was."

"Because that's what I need everyone to believe. It's part of my plan." His lips curled to a sly smirk.

Kagura smiled, "Why not the real thing?"

He got up and put on his robe, "You're still not ready for that yet. In the meantime, I figure you're a good liar so pretend that you are for now. I have business to attend so you can sit tight. I'll be leaving tomorrow but, I want you to stay here. Don't ask questions just do what I say. Everything will become clearer soon."

'Leaving?' she thought, 'Without me?' She had so many questions but she didn't want to upset Sesshomaru. Since he promised to explain "soon" she decided to do as he said. 'I wonder what his plan is.' "Alright Sesshomaru, I'll play along. But you'd better give me some answers soon like you say. I can't fake a pregnancy forever. I don't know a lot about child bearing but I know that eventually, people are going to want to see a baby!"

Sesshomaru looked back at her and grinned, "Oh I will deliver in time; just you wait and see." He assured. Don't worry your pretty little head, my witch." He teased her before leaving the room.

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: Thank everyone for reading! Hope you enjoy! Please review and leave your comment.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I apologize for my absence BUT I do intend to keep writing and finish this story!

**Summary: **While Kagura fakes her pregnancy, Sesshomaru's ex-fiancé shreds light on more of Sesshomaru's dark path. As Naraku watches from a safe distance, he plans his comeback.

**Chapter: **Buried Secrets, Hidden Truths

It was late. The crescent shaped moon had long replaced the sun. There were no stars visible on this night and the cloudy sky had made the already dark night darker. Kagura paced back and forth in front of the window as she waited. She wasn't sure what or who she was waiting for.

'Why can't I sleep? Is it because Sesshomaru isn't here? I wonder if he's already left.'

Sesshomaru had mentioned leaving to return to the island but he didn't specify when exactly. She had heard some of the servants whispering about the Great Lord, who she assumed was Sesshomaru's maternal grandfather. They would gossip on how they had heard the Great Lord was making an unexpected and sudden visit to Sesshomaru's palace.

'Is Sesshomaru leaving because he's afraid to face his grandfather?'

So far, from the information Kagura had gathered, she figured the Great Lord was a force to be reckoned with. This was the man who disowned Sesshomaru. He was the man InuTaisho, the Great Dog Demon of the West, answered to. He was the father of Sesshomaru's mother. As far as Kagura was concerned, this might very well be the most powerful demon in the land. She imagined what type of man could possess more power than Sesshomaru. Surely he must be a man of great stature with a deep raspy voice and many powerful weapons. Suddenly Kagura began to dread the thought of him coming. She began to hope that this was just a rumor.

As she shook the thought of the one called the Great Lord from her head, she gazed out the window and stared at the fountain in the middle of the garden just below Sesshomaru's window. From the fifth floor and the dark veil of night, she could faintly make out two figures.

'Sesshomaru?' she thought.

Below, Sesshomaru met in secret his 'fiancé.'

"Well?" Sesshomaru finally spoke in a low tone with little to no affection or sincerity.

The dog demoness didn't look up; she sat on the edge of the fountain with her arms folded and shook her head before whispering in a cracked voice, "I didn't do this to spite you. I know you think I asked my grandfather to come here out of anger or jealousy but I didn't. I told him the truth is all. I couldn't keep it in any longer so I told him what happened. Like you would expect, he was angry. But he wasn't just angry at you; he was furious with me. He called me a shameless woman. Doesn't sound like much to you maybe but he might as well have called me a whore. He said no one would take a tainted bride and that I would be lucky if you took me as a second wife. I suppose he wanted to come to convince you to do just that. I know you won't though. I don't know if it's because you truly don't care for me or if it's because you just want to rebel. Either way, I want you to know that I didn't do this to be selfish or spiteful; I did it because I think it's time everyone starts being open and honest."

Sesshomaru stood over her in silence and waited for her to finish, "Are you finished?"

The demoness quickly turned to him and slammed her hands down on the fountain yelling, "You're a heartless man, Sesshomaru! I'm pouring my heart out to you, yet you treat my feelings as if they're a speech from a boring lecture!"

"Calm, yourself woman! You jump to conclusions too quickly. I have nothing more to say or ask you because you seemed to explain yourself well enough. What more could I add?"

"How about some answers? I told you why so you should tell me why!"

"Why what?" he growled. "I'm not the one running between houses stirring up trouble like a mischievous child!"

She lowered her eyes, "Funny you should mention 'child.'"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Did you?"

"Not yet," she whispered.

"Yet," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, "Then you intend to?"

"Yes, I do but only when the time is right." She snatched her arm from his grip. "You may have forgotten about our child when you buried him in this shallow grave but I haven't. This landmark is a constant reminder of our secret!" She pointed to the fountain before covering her face as she burst into tears.

"Fool," he said before taking her face into his hands. "I didn't bury him here to forget him and I didn't build this fountain to cover up his grave. This spot in the middle of the garden is just below my window so when I think about my child and can look down here and ease my pain. This fountain is a memorial to him so that I will never forget. I'll admit I was wrong for taking advantage of you. I knew you loved me but I knew I had no intention of mating you or marrying you. But I did it anyway. When you got pregnant I knew what I had to do. I swear if you had carried the child to full term then I would have married you, but you didn't and there wasn't anything either one of us could have done. I knew if anyone knew we had slept together, I be forced to marry you even if I didn't love you. We both saw how marriage without love played out and I didn't want to end up like my parents. But this secret was just to save me; it was to save you too. Grandfather is right; no man wants a tainted bride. That's why I asked you to keep it a secret so that you still had a chance and so that you could keep your honor. Now, we both have to pay for what we've done. I don't know what he's going to do to me but I'm much more worried about what he's going to do to you. Your virginity is one thing but if he learns about the child… well I can't say but I don't see it being good."

The demoness stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, "I don't know what to do. I can't live with this secret but I don't want to die a shameful death! Just marry me, Sesshomaru! Please, I love you! I know you could love me, too!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and held her as she cried into his chest.

Meanwhile, Naraku watched this scene through Kanna's glass ball as sat in his newly relocated lair. He tapped his claw on the glass and laughed menacingly. "Ah! What a sad, sad story. The Great Lord Sesshomaru's mistress miscarries their child. Although the Tensaiga could not give life to which had not a life to began, this Naraku can surely wake to dead." He chuckles. "Oh, I have a plan for you Sesshomaru. You will deliver my Kagura back to me in return for your precious son." He laughed again and looked to Kanna, "Kanna, how would you like a new little brother?"

**Too be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Please review and I'll try to update the next chapter sooner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter:** The Grimace of An Evil Plot

Late that night, Sesshomaru returned to his bedroom and had slipped into bed with his Kagura unnoticed, until he was awakened by an unpleasant yet familiar scent. It was Naraku's miasma. The thick gas seeped through the windows and clouded the night. Soon, Kagura was too awakened. Not saying a word, they both rose from the bed in a hurry. Kagura grabbed her silk gown yet, Sesshomaru grabbed nothing to shield his bare chest from the cold night's air. Out the door they rushed then down the staircase. Before they reached the bottom they heard a tremendous rumble as the earth beneath them begin to quake.

"Ahh!" Kagura clinched the rimming, trying to steady her balance, "What the hell was that?" She turned to Sesshomaru.

He paused for a moment then sped off with demonic speed out of the palace, leaving her behind.

"Wait!" Kagura called to him trying to catch up as she ran after him.

Sesshomaru burst through the doors of the palace onto broken ground. His demon eyes glowed bright yellow in the night as he traced the source of the split ground.

"Someone was here," Setomaru said walking calmly out of the palace. "There's no need to rush, the treat has already past. The question is, however, who was here and what did they do?"

"I know that," Sesshomaru responded in an agitated tone.

"AHH!" the shriek of Sesshomaru's mistress echoed like screams on a mountaintop. Without further hesitation Sesshomaru and his uncle rushed into the palace garden, where they had heard the terrifying scream.

Searching anxiously, the dog yokais made their way to the broken fountain in the center on the garden, where Sesshomaru's mistress sat moaning and crying on the ground with her face in her hands, "Someone took him! Someone has taken the body, Sesshomaru!" she cried grasping the demon lord's forearms tightly, "Why? Why would someone do such a thing!"

"Woman, you're not making any sense!" Sesshomaru's uncle said gesturing in confusion.

"Uncle!" Sesshomaru called sternly, "Quiet! She was talking to me." He placed his hands softly on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes, "Tell me what you saw. Did you see who took him?" She shook her head hectically.

"Naraku was here," Kagura said walking from behind. "I smelled the miasma, I know he was here."

Setomaru placed his hand on his forehead tiredly, "Will someone please explain what is going on?"

"There's no time for that, Uncle! I must go now or I won't be able to catch him," Sesshomaru rose from the ground, "Kagura, get my sword and armor. Be quick!"

She knodded, "I'll go with you."

He shook his head, "You'll do no such thing. Now don't argue with me; hurry and get my things, wind witch!"

Sesshomaru's mistress rose, "You know who's taken our son? You must take me with you if this is true! I will not wait here twirling my thumbs after this bastard desecrated my child's grave!"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Kagura," Setomaru said, "Let's get Sesshomaru's things so he can be off. Quickly, don't waste time." He led her back to the castle.

"Do you anything about this child, Setomaru?" She asked as she retrieved the demon lord's swords.

Setomaru, shook his head, "No, but if I had to guess, I'd say they've been hiding this for a while. What I can't figure out is who would know about it besides my niece and nephew." He paused, "You mentioned a name earlier, Naraku, I think. Who is this man and how could he know about a secret so well kept?"

Kagura looked the dog yokai straight in the eyes and said with an icy stare, "Naraku is the devil of all devils. Just as the gods see all, Naraku too watches. But unlike the gods, the devil Naraku lurks in in the darkest shadows and preys on his victims by learning their weaknesses. Worst of all, he has no motive for creating suffering except to destroy his victims spirits until they beg for death as the only escape from the wicked hell he creates."

Setomaru, stood nearly speechless, "And this devil has preyed on you before?"

"He holds my life in his hands and threatens me with death if I don't obey his every order no matter how shameful or corrupt."

"Kagura," he placed his hand on her shoulders, "the wicked are almost always cursed to fall. Sesshomaru will destroy this man. You needn't worry."

"Let's hurry and get these to Sesshomaru, alright?"

Out the castle they rushed. Sesshomaru retrieved his weapons and armor, and then almost immediately left. The dog demoness followed closely behind. Kagura watched as the two disappeared into darkness after the evil Naraku. Her feelings stirred within her heart, creating an uneasy confusion that made her feel sick. Sesshomaru had impregnated this demoness and hid the truth from everyone. Now Naraku is determined to make Sesshomaru pay for protecting Kagura. He would use this painful guilt to make Sesshomaru suffer all because Sesshomaru choose to help Kagura. Kagura began to feel enormous guilt. Then, she soon felt herself begin to weep.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Please Review and there will be more to come!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: **First Born Son

That same night, Inuyasha and Kagome sit outside under the night sky, alone. Kagome gazed up above but her usually blissful eyes seemed sad and Inuyasha could tell.

"What's with you?" He asked trying not to sound too concerned.

Kagome turned to him and smiled sweetly, "Oh it's nothing serous. It's just, – "she hesitated, "the sky seems so cloudy tonight. I'm so used to the sky being lit up with stars when I'm here so I guess I'm just a little disappointed."

He scoffed, "Is that all? Does a cloudy night sky really get you that damn depressed?"

"Well, back home the city lights light up the night so I never really get to see the stars. It's a treat you should really learn to appreciate."

He gave her the saltiest look, "And just why should to appreciate a bunch of stars?!"

"Because they make me happy," she answered plainly.

Inuyasha pulled back and got quiet. He understood what she was trying to say but he didn't want the moment to become anymore mushy or he'd get uncomfortable. "Fine!" He lay back on the ground and turned on his side so as not to have to see her reaction. "I'll appreciate the stars from now on, happy?"

"Yes," she whispered smiling.

Just then, Inuyasha sat up immediately. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"It's Sesshomaru!"

"Where?" Before he could answer, he ran off after the trail of the scent.

"Hey wait!" she called out running after him."

Inuyasha couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru would wait so long to show up. He hadn't seen his brother in months. However he felt it foolish to think Sesshoumaru would just give up on stealing the Tensiga. "Sesshomaru!" he called out when he arrived at an abandoned shrine where the scent was strongest. As soon as he yelled this, the half yokai heard a strange sound, a sound that both troubled and confused him. He heard a crying baby from within the shrine. He stood there for a long while just starring at the shrine in confusion until finally he slowly and cautiously approached the doorway. "Sess—Sesshomaru?" He said before stepping further. The crying continued. Then, Inuyasha took a deep breath, gulped and went inside towards the crying sound. In the darkness, his yellow eyes glowed. The shrine appeared empty all except for a large bucket in the center where the crying was coming from. Inuyasha approached the bucket and looked down. Over the bucket was a piece of black cloth, steadily the half yokai kneeled down and reached to pull off the cloth…

"Inuyasha!"

He jumped back quickly before lifting the cloth. "Damnit Kagome! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Hearing the crying too she ran to the bucket, "Can't you hear the poor baby crying?" she said lifting the cloth.

"Hey! Be careful!" he shouted.

"Shh…" she said lifting the naked child from the bucket and covering it with the cloth, "You'll scare him with all your yelling. Now be quiet."

Inuyasha walked closer to observe the child that smelled of his brother. He looked down in Kagome's arms and when he saw the child he gasped. "That's the same mark as Sesshomaru! Look at his forehead!" he pointed.

"Shh! Please whisper. I see the mark and you said he smells like your brother."

"You're not shocked by this?!"

"Shh! Yes but we should really be trying to figure out what to do with him. We can't just leave him alone. You can see that there no one here but us and this baby is obviously scared and probably cold and hungry." Kagome cradled and rocked the child and he baby begin to settle down. "What I can't figure out is why Sesshomaru would just abandon his son. Did he want us to find him?... This is very strange. I never pictured Sesshomaru as Father of the Year but he takes good care of Rin, why would he leave his own flesh and blood?"

"Just where the hell did it come from!"

Annoyed, Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I told you to stop yelling. Would you like me to explain where babies come from or would you care to figure it out yourself?" She said sarcastically.

"What do you plan to do with that thing?"

"It's not a thing! He's a baby and this baby is your nephew. Would it kill you to be a little more considerate?... I don't know exactly what to do but Sesshomaru is not here so we can't abandon him too. Kaede's village isn't far from here. Maybe we can take him there in the morning and figure it out."

When the sun rose, Kagome and Inuyasha's gang headed for Kaede's village with the newborn. After a short walking journey they arrived in the village and went to Kaede's hut. Kagome explained how she and Inuyasha had come across the child and told the old woman that they had no idea what to do.

"This is no ordinary child," Kaede said coldly, "this child is not of this world. If I had to guess, I'd say this was Naraku's doing." She stroked the baby's head as he lie in a cradle, cooing softly. "The child was brought form the dead just as my sister was. He body is made from clay and remains. This is why the child is often cold and hungry. You see, he's having a hard time sustaining life on this side. I don't know how long he will live but it won't be for long. And weaning him from his mother will be difficult. I will look after the child as long as I can if you like. Or perhaps, you would like him to spend his remaining days with his uncle." She looked to Inuyasha.

The half yokai looked upon the squirming child in the cradle. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do or say. All he could do was look at the child who was supposed to be his nephew. Finally, he rose from the floor and headed towards the door. "I'm going for a walk; don't follow me."

**Too be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter: **Like Father, Like Son

That morning at the palace, Kagura awoke to the beaming sun that shone through the cracked curtains covering the window. She sat up somewhat startled; she was shocked that she could have somehow fallen asleep. Rising from bed she walked to the window to observe the damage that had occurred the night before in the light. When she looked outside the window down at the garden she saw that the fountain in the garden's center was split completely into two. However, she noticed something else that she was not expecting in the least; guards and plenty of them surrounded the entire palace. Wondering what their purpose could be she left the bedroom to find Setomaru, the master of the palace in Sesshomaru's absence.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, she found Setomaru bowing to a man dressed entirely in white. This was no ordinary bow either. The dog yokai was kneeling to the ground on one knee, allowing the man in white to stand several feet above Setomaru's head. Not wanting to be detected before she could figure out who this mysterious man was, Kagura hid behind a wall and listened in on their conversation.

"Great Lord, please allow me to assure you that Sesshomaru will answer all your questions as soon as he returns. I fear that it is not my place to tell the story for I know only fragments and pieces. It hardly makes any since to me either." Setomaru said this still kneeling before the Great Lord.

Kagura peeked to get a better look at this Great Lord. Judging from his appearance, he didn't seem like anyone special and he hardly appeared to be a threat. He was extremely old and quite short with deep wrinkles, long silver hair and a walking stick. 'Could this be Sesshomaru's grandfather?' She thought.

The old man, still with his eyes closed, finally spoke softly and weakly, "Setmomaru, a place to sit…"

"Oh yes! Forgive me Great Lord!" He said bowing again. The he turned to the wall Kagura hid behind, "Kagura, prepare a place to sit, quickly!"

She gasped and jumped, "What, me?" she exclaimed emerging from her hiding place. 'How did he know I was here?' She thought. 'I'm so stupid,' she told herself as she prepared a seat for the Great Lord, 'Of course dog yokais can sense everything!' Kagura moved aside allowing the Great Lord to rest upon the padded mats she had set in place. Instantly, when the lord sat, she kneeled and bowed.

As soon as Kagura kneeled before the lord, he looked to her and reached for her face, "Child?" the great Lord whispered weakly. Kagura looked up at him as he rested his hand on her cheek. Then the Great Lord lifted his dreary eyelids, revealing his dulled Amber eyes, "My vision and mind are weak; I don't recall your face. Tell me, have we net before?" She shook her head. "Who are you?"

"My—my name is Kagura. I'm a guest here."

"They say the Lord Sesshomaru has chosen a bride; a woman with chrisom eyes. Are you that bride?"

Kagura felt her heart in her throat. She trembled and struggled to speak, "I.." she hesitated.

"I've heard that you were with child as well. Is that so?" Kagura didn't say anything. "Hear me well," he commanded as he removed his withered hand on her cheek, "I am old but my age does not hinder me as you may think. I am the oldest dog yokai so naturally I have the most experience. Sesshomaru is only a pup. He rules the west because I allow him to. One fact prevents me from killing him now. It is the same fact that prevented me from killing his father when I learned of his adultery. I require an heir. The cloud of death hovers above me but before I die I am determined to unite the lands. Sesshomaru has a bride; she is my grandaugter and she is perfectly capable of baring a legitimate heir. You and your bastard child would be wise to not interfere.

"Great Lord—" Setmomaru started in Kagura's defense.

"I believe that's Sesshomaru's choice." Kagura said starring the demon lord directly in the eyes. She no longer trembled when she said this. Somehow, a great sense of bravery overtook her and she spoke with the same confidence and eloquence as Sesshomaru would. "You see, Sesshomaru isn't the type of man to take orders. He's the kind of man that chooses to make his own decisions rather than let others or even fate decide for him. I tell you this not to be rude but because I honestly doubt you know your grandson very well. And as for the child, it's too late for you to interfere. What's done is done and when the baby is born, he or she will be here to stay."

"Kagura," Setomaru called to her worriedly, "I believe you've said enough."

"Setomaru, this woman brings the unsettling memory of your brother to mind." The Great Lord turned to Setomaru.

Setomaru for the first time appeared to show an emotion rather than contentment, "I agree if that memory involves my late brother's sense of honesty and courage."

"Honesty?" the lord said chuckling and nearly coughing at the same time, "InuTaisho was a lecherous disgrace to the royal linage. The traits I am referring to are arrogance and foolishness"

Setomaru stood, "If you intend to insult my brother, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"What courage you seem to have when you speak of your brother. I admire your loyalty. It's more that I can say about InuTaisho." The Great Lord did not even budge to leave.

"My brother was the greatest leader of this era and a loving father as well. Even you saw this. That is why you begged him to take your daughter's hand."

"Begged!" the lord exclaimed. "It simply isn't possible for a leader of my stature to beg!"

Setomaru continued, "Oh I remember it well. Everyone saw InuTaisho's potential. The demons of the west admired my brother with such intensity they would lay down heir lives with no hesitation. He was easily the most powerful yokai who ever lived. Even you wouldn't say anything to upset him in his presence. So now I will not allow you to speak ill of him simply because he is not here anymore. Now leave!"

"You and your family lack the class to be great leaders!" The Great Lord rose on his cane.

"You lack the courage to insult my family with the head present. I doubt you would be willing to say such thing if my nephew had not been away."

"That brute poses me no threat!"

Kagura who was biting her tongue rose hastily in Sesshomaru's defense, "Brute?!" she started but Setomaru cut her off.

"Let him be Kagura."

"I admit you have grown wise with age, Setomaru. A few hundred years ago, you would have challenged me to another dual. I suppose after one to many losses you have learned your lesson well."

Setomaru stated plainly, "I'm not a child anymore. I choose not to challenge you simply because it isn't my place. Heed my word though, a dual with a man of my age and experience is nothing like a dual with a hotheaded young boy."

"I'd like to see you prove that someday. Hopefully before I die." The lord then gathered his guards and soldiers, "Give Sesshomaru this message that I was here. However, let him know that next time he will have to travel to my palace. I am too old to make such journeys in vain. On that note, the Great Lord, Sesshomaru's grandfather, left the palace.

**Author's Note: **Please forgive any errors. I wanted to post new chapters as soon as possible. I'll make corrections later.


End file.
